The Legend of the Ginsei Inu Tenshi
by DeadlyDisaster
Summary: Kagome the trouble making servant with a big heart, Sesshomaru the feared by all Lord of the West who doesn’t even know she exists. What happens when these two collide? Mischief, destruction and Chaos are most surely afoot!
1. Prologue

**Hi people some of you have probably already read part of this story when it was posted by my friend AristocraticAssassinLover. Those who follow the story know she hasn't been posting for quite some time. I loved this story and begged her to let me continue it. So with her permission I will be uploading the chapters already written with minor edits and new chapters will be out in time.**

**DeadlyDisaster - Haha we even have similar names never noticed that until now.**

**Summary:**

Kagome the trouble making servant with a big heart, Sesshomaru the feared by all Lord of the West who doesn't even know she exists. What happens when these two collide? Mischief, destruction and Chaos are most surely afoot. Can Kagome change the tyrant ways of Sesshomaru's rule or will love conquer all?

**No lemons for me, fluff yes but no lemons, sorry!**

And of course…

**Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha and his characters belong to the one and only **Rumiko Takahashi** And there WILL be some characters that are SIMILAR in other fanfiction simply for the reason I couldn't think of enough so they also belong to their **respectful authors** (hopefully I do them justice if you have a problem with them in my story simply tell me and I will somehow think of another and change it there will not be many and most will only have a similar name and in will no way match their personality) but any other characters I claim as my **own** and rightfully do so!!

**Well now that, that's over with we continue onto The Legend of the Silver Inu Angel!!**

**--**

The Legend of the Silver Inu Angel

By: AristocraticAssassinLover/DeadlyDisaster

Prologue

--

_Once in a life time there is a being born._

_One and only one of its kind are ever created._

_A mixture of the strongest creatures alive._

_It will be the essence of all things good and pure._

_The very embodiment of all free spirited creatures._

_This being will have the gift of tongues and power that will rival that of the gods._

_Where ever this kind creature travels hearts change, always for the better._

_The being will have a heart of gold and a soul as big as the world itself._

_The creature's sole purpose in life is to help those in need._

_To heal the wounded, whether that wound may be physical or mental._

_There is one being that is destined to be with the creature. Alone they are great but together they will be unstoppable._

_The being that will heal all strife, the creature that loves with its soul, the one destined to be the greatest there ever was, that being is,_

_The Silver Inu Angel._

**--**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: What A Trouble Maker

**A/N: Hey everybody and welcome to the first chapter of The Legend of the Silver Inu Angel…**

" "...Talking

_Flashback_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

Chapter 1

What a trouble maker…

* * *

"_**KAGOME!!**_" A voice roared from the end of the corridor making the owner of the name snicker in amusement, while she continued to bolt down the hallway.

Her latest prank had been hilarious and completely innocent, but the other servants didn't seem to think so or see it from her point of view.

She had put a red kimono in with the lords white washables and they were all now dyed pink. Of course the lords clothing was woven from a the silk of a spider demon so they would return to normal with another wash, but she had made sure to dye his clothing that he was wearing today. She couldn't wait to see her lordship wearing pink.

_'Oh happy days!!'_ She thought and her snicker turned into a giggle which turned into outright laughter.

"Shoot." She cursed out loud her laughing had taken up her oxygen supply and now she had a stitch. She was far away enough now. She stopped and sat on the floor, the image of the lord wearing pink still very vivid making her laughter start all over again.

So she was sitting on the floor in one of the main corridor laughing like a lunatic.

The was how Lord Sesshomaru found her.

--

He was not having the best of days.

There had been a meeting to discuss the land disputes now that a new Southern Lord was need because the West had won the war. They had tried pressing the duties onto him while he outright refused. The south was filled with dirty snake demons and rogue humans that got into petty 

squabbles for dominance on a daily basis. A complete opposite of his lands that were filled with relative peace and knew that the rules of their leader were not to be questioned.

Then he finds out that his clothes were dyed pink, forcing him to walk around for a short time in them, which he was still wearing now.

And now he finds this girl, who he had never seen before laughing like a maniac in his personal hallway.

Things were just not going his way today.

"Girl." He called out. Making sure his voice was filled with the most venomous tone he could muster. She stiffened.

_'Good. She should fear me.'_

Kagome was nervous. That was not the voice of her caretaker and mother figure Akemi. It was definitely masculine and not very happy with her. What if the man snitched on her?

She gasped. Akemi would kill her when she finds out. She couldn't know! She turned to face the stranger when she was met with a sight that made her laughter return full force.

Now she had never seen the demon lord but had heard many stories and descriptions about him. Nothing prepared her for this. His cold stare that was well known was fierce, and his hair was billowing around him in a deadly dance, but his pink clothing made him look no harmless than a puppy. It was a dark pink when she was finished but it was now a pale pastel pink.

She rolled onto her side to try and lessen the pain in her ribs from laughing.

Sesshomaru was incredulous, though his cold mask would never allow him to show it.

The girl was laughing…

_At Him!_

With him standing…

_Right In Front Of Her!_

She was absolutely insane. She just had to be!

This was an interesting situation. No one had ever had the guts to breathe around him, but this slip of a girl was looking straight at him laughing, at least she was until she squeezed her eyes shut to help stem the flow of tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm so –gasp- -giggle- SORRY!" She tried to say. She was trying to control her laughter she really was. She had heard of how dangerous he was but it just wouldn't stop. So she laughed for a good 5 minutes. And Sesshomaru stood there with one eyebrow rose in shock and some…_amusement_…

He waited with a patience he didn't know he had for this type of thing.

Finally she calmed down. She was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you know who I am girl?" He asked coldly.

"Ummm…I thinks so…silver hair, golden eyes, the purple stripes…I pretty sure you're the lord that everyone around talks about." She nodded to prove her point.

"And yet you still laugh, knowing the power I have. This Sesshomaru should have killed you on the spot. I have the right, you not only laughed in my face but you are sitting in my personal hallway which means you are trespassing." He commented.

"Yea, well I said I was sorry, what do you want from me?" She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru was confused.

Why was she not groveling at his feet or running in terror from him like everyone else.

She was doing the opposite, looking him straight in the eye and challenging him. She had to know she was going to lose.

She was an enigma or amusing at least.

"You will become this Sesshomaru's personal servant and do everything I request of you, no questions asked." He ordered with authority.

"Like hell I will. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna be your personal lapdog!" She said giving him a look like he was crazy. Sesshomaru hadn't expected the direct defiance of his orders and was going to enforce a very painful dominance lessons on her, when he heard a gasp.

* * *

Akemi had been looking for Kagome for a good half hour now and couldn't find her. She had checked all her usual hiding spot the only place left was the lord's hallway. Knowing Kagome she would probably hide there anyways, not caring what rules she broke in the process.

She had turned a corner when she heard Lord Sesshomaru speak,

"You will become this Sesshomaru's personal servant and do everything I request of you, no questions asked."

Then she heard Kagome reply,

"Like hell I will. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna be your personal lapdog!" She gasped and sprinted around the corner to try and stop Lord Sesshomaru from killing her. She was like her daughter since she couldn't have children of her own.

"You will lest you face the consequences." He said his eyes blazing with fire.

"And you will leave me alone mnmph!" She had a hand clamped firmly over her mouth; she spun as much as she could to find out the culprit.

'_Akemi!' _She realized with horror. She was in for it now.

Akemi grabbed the back of Kagome's shirt and pulled her to the ground in a bow. With not enough time to use her hand to stop her momentum her head with the wooden floor with a dull 'Thunk.'

She groaned.

"I am so sorry milord. She does not know of what she speaks. She will do whatever you ask of her. Won't you Kagome?" She gave her a pointed look, and removed her hand.

Big mistake.

"No, I cater to no one but myself, he has servants there's no way in hell that I'll waste the precious time of my day to serve Mr. Arrogant here." She heard him growl in response and she growled back.

Sesshomaru almost took a step back in surprise. She had a very good imitation of a growl from an enraged demoness and yet she looked and smelled human enough.

Akemi put her hand back over her mouth.

"She's crazy milord, please forgive her." Akemi said softly, still looking at the ground

"Are you responsible for the girl?" He asked Akemi.

"H-hai." She replied.

"Mnmphmnph!" Kagome cried.

"Release your hand I wish to know what she has to say." Sesshomaru ordered. Akemi did so reluctantly.

"I _have _a name you arrogant demon. It's _**Kagome**_! You'll use it if you ever want any respect from me." She said with anger apparent in her voice. Akemi gasped. She couldn't believe Kagome's actions. She knew the girl was stubborn and head-strong but she was disrespecting _Lord Sesshomaru_!

"Very well _Kagome_. I will expect to see you at sunrise waiting in front of my chambers for your first task." Kagome gasped in outrage.

"And I expect you to make sure she follows through with my order." He gave a look to Akemi.

"I will send someone with new clothing for her befitting her new station. You are located in the servant's quarters?"

"Hai, milord."

"_Hai, milord."_ Kagome imitated in a mocking voice. Sesshomaru glared.

"For that little comment you will be waiting in front of my quarters before sunrise. You are dismissed." He waved his hand.

"Hai, milord." Akemi said quickly, she was all to eager to get out of here with her head still intact. She grabbed Kagome by the upper arm and started to drag her resisting form away. She glared at Sesshomaru.

"I hope you know, this means _war_!" He heard her shout from around the corner and then heard the servant dubbed Akemi scolding her for her behavior.

He let a small smile grace his features, that no one would ever see. This girl…she was different. She had a backbone, and was braver than the other lords and ladies. No one ever stood up to him like that. The future didn't look as boring as he thought it would be. He started off towards his study thinking of all the torturous things he could force on the girl. He would have to start small.

He had the perfect idea!

* * *

**A/N: Remeber to review they make us very, very happy.**


	3. Chapter 2: Chores What a Bore

**A/N: Hey everybody the second chapter is out…**

" "...Talking

_Flashback_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

Chapter 2

Chores, What A Bore…

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers.

_'I can't believe this arrogant monster. He makes me get up before the sun when I don't usually get up until it's high in the sky. Tells me to wait outside the door for him and then he's not even up! The only reason I'm up is because Akemi kept going on about how this was such an honor. Yea right...'_ Her thoughts became less coherent as she drifted off leaning against the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't asleep. In fact he had heard her approaching his door. He just felt like making her wait. She should have never disrespected him. He waited for about 7 minutes, looking for some kind of outburst from her.

Still nothing…

Had Akemi taken all the fire out of her?

That would be disappointing.

All he could hear is her breathing and heartbeat. Nothing was going on. He stood up and sighed.

_'At least yesterday wasn't boring.'_ He thought while he opened the door. He was surprised when the small body that is Kagome fell into his room. He was so surprised he missed her and she hit the floor.

Upon impact she stirred a little but did not awaken. She curled her body up into a fetal, and a soft snore escaped her.

Sesshomaru stared at her for the longest time. She had fallen asleep waiting for him. Now she was huddled up on the floor of his room. Finally he decided to awaken her. He nudged her in the side with his foot.

No response.

He let out a warning growl and his nudge became a soft kick.

Still no response.

A servant passed by his room and he beckoned her inside. She was quick to comply.

"Wake her." Was all he said. The servant looked at the girl and gasped.

"Kagome?" She called out. What was she doing here?

"Wake her." Sesshomaru said a little more coldly.

"I'm sorry milord, but it's not that easy to wake her, she would probably be able to sleep through torture. You have to startle her into awakening." The servant said.

He gave a short bark that made the servant jump out of her skin but didn't make Kagome move.

"L-let m-me give i-it a sh-shot." The now shaken servant suggested. She thought for a moment and then said,

"Kagome if you don't awaken this instant you will be banned from the hot springs for a week." Kagome shot up,

"What?!" She cried.

Sesshomaru nodded to the servant, both eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You are dismissed." She scurried out.

"Ugh, what happened?" Her groggy mind had yet to process where she was.

"In all your foolishness you fell asleep leaning against my door."

"Oh right that…" She stood up and swayed on her feet.

"Come." He ordered. She wobbled after him. He thought she would give him a rant about ordering her around, but she didn't even give a sound of protest. He gave her a side look and raised an eyebrow, she looked _horrible!_

"Are you well?" He asked. She jumped.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you well?" He repeated. She stopped walking and looked to be deep in thought. Finally,

"Yea I'm ok just really, really tired." She stumbled to catch back up with him. He noted for future reference that she was most cooperative in the morning when tired.

He started to ascend down the stair to the second floor, when she stumbled. She would have fallen down the 30 steps if he hadn't have caught her. He set her back down.

"Watch your step girl." She nodded, took one step and stumbled again. He then noted that she could not function very well in the mornings. He sighed and picked her up bridal style. He carried her for the rest of the way to the library that no one had used in decades, for her first task, all the while getting strange looks from passing servants and guards.

He set her down in front of the doors, and pushed them open. He waved at the air in front of him, the dust from the room billowing around him. He stopped when it cleared, while he was spared the girl wasn't so lucky, she was covered in dust and sneezing like crazy. He almost felt pity. He could have warned her.

"Girl," He waited until he had her attention, she looked at him.

"Your first task is to dust and clean the shelves and floor of this room. Your supplies are already in there for you, there is also a ladder for the high shelves located in the back." She looked at him.

"You want me to clean in here?" She asked groggily.

"That is what I said, did I not?" She sighed.

"Ok." She walked in and shut the doors behind her. Sesshomaru stared at the closed doors in front of him. Even half dead the girl had the guts to shut the doors in his face. He shook his head. A snort that could have either been from the dust or barely concealed laughter escaped and Sesshomaru started off towards his study at the end of the hall. He would come back around noon.

* * *

Kagome looked at the room before her. The room was not overly humungous, but it wasn't tiny either, and it had rows upon rows of books and scrolls. And he expected her to dust the shelves and have time for the floor. He _was_ crazy.

_'But maybe if I finish quickly he will never make me wake again so early. If I'm lucky he might even leave me alone forever and I'll never have to go through this again.'_ With that thought in her head and a new determination Kagome set to work.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.Noon.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

He opened the door to the library and braced himself for the dust that never came. He looked in awe about the room. It was _nearly _spotless. He could see his faint reflection on the floor below him. He walked down a couple of the rows of bound scrolls.

They were all clean.

How though? He would have sensed if anyone came in here to help and unless they had the skills to get past his senses she had, had no help.

_'I don't think most of the castle occupants even know of this room.'_

He couldn't find the girl though. He tried to sniff her out but all he could smell was the cleaning solutions she had used. He would have to just look for her.

He walked down all the rows of scrolls and still couldn't find her. When he got to the end of the last row he heard faint snoring. He followed the sound to an old desk.

But still no girl.

He walked behind it and looked down. She was situated under the desk in a little cubby hole. She was covered in dust and would occasionally breathe deeply in her sleep causing her to sneeze, stir and then go right back to sleep. It was like a cycle. He was going to leave her be, but decided to wake her so she would be able to bathe and change.

She had done a decent job, considering he had not expected her to clean any at all and she had finished the room.

He remembered what the servant did to wake her and racked his brain for something similar. He had an idea.

"Girl wake up, or you will skip lunch and dinner." She shot up.

"But I'm _hungry_." She whined, still half asleep.

"Then get up, go bathe and meet me in the dining hall. I will have a servant bring you a change of clothes, yours are," He gave her an up-and-down look, "filthy." He finished.

Finally getting her brain to cooperate with her she stood up and face Sesshomaru.

"Whatever, your majesty." She pivoted on her heel and stood through the room and out the door leaving a smirking Sesshomaru thinking of her next task.

* * *

She sunk down into the soothing waters of the servants' hot spring. It never felt as good as it did now. She was not used to heavy labor work. Occasionally she would help wash the dishes or clean some clothes. She was not an actually servant here which was why Sesshomaru had probably never seen her. Most of the other servants tried to keep her out of sights from the guards and other higher status people.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hurry Kagome we must keep moving!" Her mother said in a fierce whisper. They were being hunted by a very terrible and scary demon. Her mother was a demon, well not exactly. She was a special kind of warrior not completely demon but she wasn't a half-demon. Her mother refused to tell her what their clan was called only saying that she would learn when the time was right. Although she knew she wasn't adopted, she looked nothing like her mother and she never knew her father. Her mother though was sick with an illness making her weak and unable to fight the demon she could so easily defeat. It had attacked her village roaring for her mother. It had killed almost all of her friends._

"_I'm trying mommy, I'm trying!" Her short legs could not quite keep up with her mother's longer graceful ones. She was young at the age of 10 but was relatively short for her age. While she had grown up among demons in a demon village because of her mother, she had no demon traits and exhibited none of the strengths of her friends or family. _

'_Speed would have been nice right about now though.' She thought trying to keep up with her mother's long strides._

_The demon was gaining on them. Her mother stopped suddenly._

"_I can't go on Kagome." She gave her a sad smile. A small Kagome tugged on her mother's hand urging her forward._

"_I'm sorry my love but my body is going to give out, you must get away I will distract the demon for as long as I can, take this." She took off her bracelet, a small simple silver chain that had a small blue-ish grey stone dangling from the top. She wrapped it around her small wrist._

"_Now go and don't look back, there is a village not far from here, show them the bracelet and they will take care of you."_

"_But mommy," She cried_

"_No, GO!!" With that she took off! _

"_I love you Kagome, I will be watching over you with your father, please be safe, my only child." She faced the demon and with a cry started to attack. She defeated the demon but with the cost of her life._

_Kagome heard her mother's dying cry and her tears renewed with more vigor. She never made it to the village but a passing woman saw her sitting on a tree stump crying. She asked her what was wrong and she told her the story. She told her she would care for her, but she wouldn't be as wealthy as she once was. Kagome at the time was just happy someone was willing to take care of her, she was different. She never told the lady that her mother was a demon because she thought she was human. It turns out that the lady was walking to that very village to get supplies for the Western Lord. _

_Together they gathered the supplies and went back to the castle. To her young eyes it was quite the sight. She was shown around the castle in the dead of night always hidden from prying eyes and harsh whispers. Only Akemi her savior knew of her tale and the other servants never questioned further than her name. They all looked after her now. She still to this day 6 years later wears the bracelet her mother gave her._

_-End Flashback-_

_'They did a really good job with that.'_ She thought grumpily. She had to place the blame somewhere and she wasn't going to put it on herself. Ok maybe she shouldn't have dyed his clothes pink or at least run into his hallway. But Akemi was quicker she should have caught up to her to stop her. It wasn't her first prank and it wouldn't be her last either.

She was thinking of her next diabolical plot when the door to the hot spring opened. Kagome looked back.

"Hey Kagome Lord Sesshomaru sent me here with your new clothes." One of the friendlier servants stated.

"I have to say I'm jealous. Not of who you're serving, absolutely not, but look at this fine kimono he making you wear. When you're done can I have it?" He friend Emi asked.

"Of course Emi." She said. They were the best of friends; in fact Emi had actually come up with the idea of dying the clothes but hadn't thought Kagome would actually go through with it.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru says that you're gonna dine with him today and he has guest so he said to 'Be on your best behavior or the consequences will be dire.'" She finished imitating his high and mighty attitude. Kagome got out and dried off while laughing.

"You better not let him hear you say that, or else the consequences will be dire." They both laughed.

"Well anyways you better hurry, I have to go now talk to you later." Before Kagome could reply she was out and gone.

_'She's always in a hurry.'_

"Goodbye Emi." She said to the closed door.

She looked at the layered kimono and groaned at the work she had cut out for her. She never liked kimonos because of their many layers it made her feel restricted. She was used to the servant robes anyway.

It was a beautiful light blue that faded into white at the bottom giving it a wintery appearance. It was only enhanced with the little snow flake patterns on the left side and shoulder of the right arm. It was a little strange to wear a snow kimono in the spring but she really wasn't in the mood to stalk Sesshomaru and demand answers. So she set out to huddle herself in the 7 layers that started with a dark blue and the second to top was white.

Finally finished she headed towards the dining hall.

Did she mention she didn't learn how to walk in them. They required you to take such small steps while she was always running from Akemi and therefore took long quick strides.

She made quite the sight.

Waddling down the hall like a duck it a ladies kimono. She sighed in relief when she reached the doors to the dining hall. She pushed them open and stepped inside closing the door behind her. She turned to find four sets of eyes on her. Sesshomaru was looking at some imaginary spot behind her head. Or that's what she thought.

_'She looks better in royal clothes than those servant rags. The color as I suspected, compliment her unusual blue-grey eyes.'_ When she started to walk to the table everyone burst into laughter at her obvious struggling. It took everything in his power not to laugh at the sight she made.

"Having some trouble?" He asked casually when she finally made it to the table and sat next to the one of the guest that was the Eastern Lord's son. He was squawking horribly, not surprisingly he was a bird demon, a hawk to be exact. The whole Eastern family consisted of hawks and that was obvious by their beaks and bright yellow eyes and flaming red hair that had a feather mixed in here and there. The Northern Lord was doing his best to not start laughing again as he had just calmed down. Who was this girl; she looked beautiful in that kimono but had a hard time walking in it. She didn't look much like a warrior but if looks could kill than that glare she was giving Sesshomaru would have certainly done him in many times by now.

"This is your fault!" She hissed. "If you had given me my regular clothes or at least men's clothing I wouldn't look so stupid. I Can't Walk In This Suit!!" She wailed. The table erupted into laughter again. Sesshomaru's eyes had a twinkle in them signaling he was laughing at her as well in his own little way.

"I think introductions are in order." Sesshomaru said after everyone had finally calmed down.

"Sitting to your left is the Eastern family consisting of Lord Akio his mate Lady Izumi and their heir Prince Akihiko. Across from you is the Nothern Lord Ryo."

"A pleasure to meet you milady." Lord Ryo said.

_'God does he have a sexy voice.'_ Kagome thought.

"Sit over here girl." Sesshomaru gestured to the seat to the right of him, next to Lord Ryo.

"You expect me to get up and walk to the opposite end of the table?" She asked incredulous. Was he trying to embarrass her?

He growled. It was one thing to defy him. But it was a whole other level when she did it in front of royal guests.

"Hai, girl. **Move**." He growled out through clenched teeth.

"No. I will not make a fool of myself _again_. I'll move when they leave." She growled back. The others watched in awe. This petite girl was standing up to Lord Sesshomaru, but more surprisingly she wasn't being murdered or at least maimed.

_What was going on here?!_

"You will move girl or the _consequences will be dire_." She mimicked his voice and copied his threat.

He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"You girl have crossed the line and are coming with me."

"Like hell I will!!" She punched him in the chest, and was sadly disappointed but not wholly surprised that it did no damage. He wasn't the most powerful and deadly lord for nothing.

He dragged her out the room with a short bark of excuse us, all the while secretly nursing the bruise on his chest. He wasn't wearing his armor, and though he would never show or admit to her she had one hell of a right hook. He would have to be more cautious around her. Who knows what other strengths she had.

* * *

The four demons sat looking at the door. They all felt pity for the poor girl who was probably going to be put through hell. But one thought echoed around the table and it was finally said out loud by the Eastern Lord's son,

"_Who or better yet what is she?"_

* * *

**A/N: ...Review...**


	4. Chapter 3: I Hate You!

" "...Talking

_Flashback_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

Chapter 3

I HATE You!!

* * *

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Everything about her appearance was normal.

Except for the 'Property of Tashio Sesshomaru' written as large as possible in dark black ink on her forehead.

Apparently the 'tattoo' would stay for five days. It was used in certain ceremonies amongst demons.

_She _was not a demon as least not that she knew of. It was unnecessary to use such a thing on her. She did not let such a humiliating thing be brought upon her person without a fight though.

_-Flashback-_

_Sesshomaru had brought her to what looked like a torture chamber, and forcibly strapped her down to one of the chairs. She was shaking like a leaf, praying to every god she knew that this wouldn't be too painful._

_She opened her tightly shut eyes just in time to see Sesshomaru walking towards her with a box. He opened the box but she was not at the right angle to see what was inside. When he turned towards her she shut her eyes._

_He gripped her chin._

"_Do not move." He said. Like she would ever agree to that! Who did he think she was some skimpy little girl afraid of her own shadow?! Well he was in for a surprise._

_With a strength she hadn't known she possessed, she pulled her arms free from their leather bindings. Shocking Sesshomaru and herself. She came out of her stupor first. She made a mad dash for the door but Sesshomaru snatched the scruff of her kimono before she could get too far._

_He pushed her back down in the chair._

"_Restrain her." He said out loud. Two guards that she hadn't even known were there grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides._

"_Let me go!" She shouted struggling against their far stronger holds._

"_Do not move, it will pass quickly." Finally giving up all hope for escape she shut her eyes and waited for the pain._

_...That never came... _

_She felt a cool sensation run over her forehead like a brush. Then she felt his presence recede. She waited for something anything that would signify the start of her torture. She sat there for a good 5 minutes…not that she was counting or anything…when Sesshomaru told the guards to release her. They complied instantly._

"_You are free to go, I expect you to be in front of my chambers at sunrise tomorrow." He then left. She stared at his retreating back long after it was gone._

"_What did he do?" She checked her body for any signs of the unusual but found nothing, until she had run to her room only to pass by the mirror and spot the 'mark' on her forehead. She looked at it. Then rushed to the hot springs._

_She scrubbed at that writing until her forehead was a fire red. But still the ink would not remove. It didn't even fade._

_She had asked around until one of the older demon soldiers told her about the ink and what it was used for. She had screamed so loud she was unable to talk for the remainder of the afternoon._

_Sesshomaru heard her scream and smirked to himself. The girl thought she could best him. There were other ways to handle disobedience. He had been wanting to try certain tactics for the longest time and Kagome was the perfect subject. She would be sorry she ever met him that day. He had also just found out that she was the mastermind behind his pink clothes. She would pay for that too._

_-End Flashback- _

'Sesshomaru has gone too far!' She thought. She sat down on her bed and planned the demise of her worst enemy, Lord Sesshomaru.

She had gotten to idea number 47: Replace Sesshomaru's shampoo with red and blue berry dye, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She growled out. She didn't care about being rude right now. She was _furious_ ...no... _**livid!**_

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to inform you that you are expected to dine with him this evening. He said that if you were not ready in a half hour he will drag you there himself." She scampered out of the room, after her brief speech.

Kagome sighed. Of course Sesshomaru would want to show his new artwork to all the important people around him. Well she wouldn't let him win. She looked at the mark one last time in the mirror and set to work.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.30 Minutes Later.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Sesshomaru pushed open the door to Kagome's room. He immediately closed it after he heard a loud ear-piercing shriek. He stood cautiously on the other side.

"What do you think you were doing?! Going in a girl's room without knocking! I wasn't decent!!" She bellowed from behind the door.

"You have 5 minutes to get _decent_ or you will come as you are." He called back. He then heard shuffling around the room and incoherent mumbles as she got dressed. Just as he was about to open the door, she stepped out and he almost smiled at the sight. She had found a way to _try_ and mask his punishment but it did a lot more than just display his name and she would learn that eventually.

She had worn a man's hakama and haori. They were just a plain blue. She had swiped them from one of the rookie guards, she would return them later. But around her forehead there was a matching headband with a crescent moon the symbol of the house on it. Anybody passing by would simply think she was representing Lord Sesshomaru's house, even though that was not the case.

"I see you are not proud to show the little symbol I gave you." Sesshomaru stated airily.

She gave him a glare that made him feel an emotion that could have been fear, though he wasn't sure.

"Actually _milord_ I am proud to wear it, but alas I have a hideous blemish on my forehead. OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO SHOW IT!" She shouted the last part.

"No need to shout, I'm standing no less than 2 feet from you."

"Not far enough though." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked even though he had heard her perfectly.

"Nothing, o great one." She muttered sarcastically.

"Watch your tone girl." He growled.

"I have a name and you would do well to use it demon."

"You have not had any hard punishment it would be wise to quit while you're ahead."

"Whatever you have to throw at me I'll dodge it by a mile." She said with confidence.

"Silence."

"_Silence_." She mouthed. He growled. Finally they arrived at the dining hall. He sat down at the head of the table and she made a move to sit in her pervious spot when Sesshomaru told her to again sit next to him. She was about to tell him off when her body started to move of its own accord.

_'What's going on?'_ She panicked. It was like her body was a whole different being. It wasn't listening to anything she said. When she was firmly seated to his right, she slowly gained control of her hands and then the rest of her body.

She turned to Sesshomaru and hissed,

"What did you _do?!_"

"The 'mark' you bear is written in ink made be the blood of a dragon demon. It is usually used on rowdy children, to make them obey, but seeing as I have no heirs and you have the maturity of a child I deemed it fine to use it on you. The effects will last for about 5 days." He whispered in her ear.

"So you're telling me, I'm at your mercy for _5 days_." She said more to herself than anyone.

"Hai, you are. So I would watch my actions if I were you." He said with a light shining behind his eyes that no one cared to identify.

"Ano…what mark are you talking about?" The Prince Akihiko asked, confused.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Remove your headband." He told her. She fought with every muscle in her body, she gripped her hands tightly in her lap and was shaking from the effort to keep them there.

Sesshomaru was mildly amused, most grown demons could not fight off the effects of the ink, which is why it was sometimes used in interrogation sessions. She seemed to be doing a relatively good job though.

_'She is stronger than I gave her credit for.'_ He mused. While she was so preoccupied with keeping her hands down, he reached over and untied the knot in the back of her headband. It fell over her hands in her lap.

She looked down.

"Look up Kagome; it is rude to look down when dining with guests." Again she tried to fight it, but she was too drained from trying to keep her hands down. She looked up and everyone at the table stared at the words written on her forehead. Akihiko snickered and the rest of the table burst into laughter.

She looked down in shame.

Sesshomaru could feel the embarrassment and shame in her aura and felt oddly discomforted by it.

He was about to tell the rest of the table to be quiet when she abruptly stood up.

"Shut up, you annoying demons." The table quieted.

"Why should we listen to you, you're nothing but a pathetic human girl that has a funny mark imprinted on her forehead." Akihiko started laughing again after his unimpressive insult.

"Because, you pathetic demon are no match for me, it would be wise for you to do so." Her eyes were flashing a dangerous silver. Prince Akihiko stood,

"You think you would be able to take me on scrawny human." He squawked.

"Yes you stupid bird, I positive I can!" She lunged across the table and grabbed the prince by his neck.

"Get off me you stupid …human…" He wheezed out, she was cutting off his air supply.

"Remove yourself from my son!" The Eastern Lord, stood ready to slaughter this girl for even touching his son, but she turned around with a look in her eye that made him hesitate for a split second.

That was all she needed.

She jumped up from the prince and tackled Lord Akio to the ground knocking the wind out of him. They wrestled around for a while until Kagome pinned the lord's hands on either side of his head.

Sesshomaru decided it was time for an intervention.

"Get off, Kagome." He said calmly. She fought against the effects of the spell.

"NO!!...This demon thought he could take me, he should suffer the consequences of his actions!"

He strode over, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me _Down!!_" She hissed.

"Not until you learn to behave yourself." He boredly answered back.

One particularly hard punch to his lower back almost had him wince in pain.

_This girl was __**strong!!**_

"Cease and desist." He said sternly. Too drained to even fight she went limp in his grasp.

She hung there watching the floor pass beneath her wondering where he was taking her.

They finally stopped. Or not. She wasn't sure; all the blood had rushed to her head making her concentration swim just a little.

She lifted her head a little; they were in a dark room. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Where are we?" She asked tiredly.

"Your new room." He answered.

"Ok." She was just _so _tired. Sesshomaru was a little disheartened by this. He placed her on the bed and took a step back.

"My chamber is located directly to your left. I do expect you to be waiting for me at sunrise tomorrow."

"Whatever." She replied flippantly. She laid down on the bed. All of a sudden she smacked herself in the forehead.

"What?!" She looked at her hand as if daring it to do the same thing twice.

"Be careful of how you treat me girl, I control you for 5 days." His voice echoed through the room. She spun every which way to locate him and give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn't find him.

She screamed in frustration.

"I Hate You!!" She shouted, not caring if she had woken anyone from their slumber.

She was going to get him back if she died trying. Tomorrow he was going to be sorry.

She drifted off with thoughts of ways to embarrass and humiliate Lord Sesshomaru.

The plotting smile on her sleeping face frightened the servant who had come in to check on her, he left in a hurry.

* * *

Sesshomaru had heard her scream and a twisted smirk appeared on his face.

It was just so much _fun_ to torture her.

Although something would have to be done about her absolute defiance. She had attacked the Eastern Family today.

It was amusing, but wrong.

She was pretty strong for a human girl.

_'Hn, maybe she could be trained in the ways of a warrior.'_ He mused. She had overpowered Lord Akio. He may not have been completely determined to be rid of her, but still he had demonic strength.

She did not.

_'I will train her.'_ He decided. Tomorrow he would spend the day with her in the dojo seeing what she already learned and how far he could take her before she would break.

Tomorrow would be so much fun!

He too drifted off with thoughts of torture on his mind.

Thank god no one came into his room, they would have surely fainted from the evil smile caressing his face.

* * *

****

End Of Chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Payback Is A Bitch

" "...Talking

_Flashback_

**Sesshomaru's Beast **

Chapter 4

Payback Is a Bitch

* * *

"Get up girl." That one command echoed through her subconscious and against her will her eyes opened and she sat up. She glanced out the window.

It was still dark.

"What is your –yawn- problem? The sun isn't even out yet." She asked groggily, acting more on instinct of being awoken so early in the morning. She was too tried to think straight.

"I don't sleep very long and waiting for time to pass was starting to get tedious. As my personal servant it is your job to entertain me." He said as if discussing the weather.

"Yea, well you're crazy if you think I'm going to get up and get ready just to _entertain_ you." She lay back down, and closed her eyes ready to sleep when Sesshomaru commanded her to get up.

She stood this time.

"Why can't you give me at least 20 more minutes? _Please?!_" She asked desperately.

"You will get dressed and then meet me in the dojo in no more than a half hour." He walked out the door and listened to her shuffle about the room. He heard a loud 'thunk' and then nothing.

He cautiously opened the door, braced for any surprise attacks.

Instead he found Kagome sleeping on the floor. Her clothing needed some minor adjustments.

Her haori was twisted backwards so you could see her open back. Her hakamas were also on backwards and one leg was bunched up to the thigh.

Shaking his head, he called for a female servant.

"Dress her. Then have someone bring her to my study." He commanded and then headed to down the hall. He would let her sleep for a little while, while he did some paperwork.

Besides if she was tired and cooperative then his plans for today would be boring.

He needed her to be disobedient and stubborn.

He wasn't in the study long before a guard placed Kagome in the corner of the room out of the way.

_'I hate paperwork.'_ He thought and then set to work.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.A Little Past Sunrise.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a room she had never been in before.

_'Where am I?'_ She looked up only to find a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a little unnerved by his intense stare.

"I was going to take it easy on you today, but you decided to sleep for half the day so you will make up for lost time. Meet me in the dojo in 10 minutes or else." He walked out the door after his last word.

"Whatever you wish is my command, almighty one." She muttered to the empty room. She then pinched herself in the arm.

"Ow!" She cried.

"Watch yourself girl, you are treading on thin ice." His voice surrounded her.

"Urgh!!" She screamed.

_'How does he keep doing that?!'_ She thought alarmed. If he could see and hear what she did behind closed doors, then that meant he knew about all…

It's best if we didn't finish that train of thought.

More annoyed than anything else she journeyed to the dojo.

* * *

"I'm here you big lug!" She called out into the…empty…room.

_'There is no way he would have the guts to make me show up and then not be here.'_ She saw a glint of silver, not really acknowledging it until she could tell that the glint of silver was aimed at her head. She dove to the side, just in time to avoid being stabbed in the forehead.

"What the hell?!" She said out loud. She then heard the sound of metal cutting through air and dropped to the ground to save herself from having to get a new head. After another attempt at decapitating her, she decided this was getting serious and would have to fight back. She looked at the sword still embedded in the wall. She had never used a sword before.

It was a long shot, but hell she couldn't even see her opponent. She needed something to defend herself with.

She made a dash for the sword, pulled it from its resting spot and rolled to the other side of the wall to avoid getting gutted.

The better part of an hour had gone by and she was getting tired. She still couldn't find her opponent. Every time she would think she located him or her there would be nothing there. They were also as silent as the wind.

Thank god their weapon made noise or else she would have died a thousand deaths by now.

Then she got an idea.

She cut subtly cut herself on the hand and put pressure with her fingers on it to make it bleed. When her enemy made an attempt to stab her in the heart, she dropped to the ground with her hand over her heart to make it seem as if they had succeed.

_'This should lure them out.'_

She waited.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having fun. She was pretty good. She wasn't fighting back but that was expected for someone that couldn't see their opponent. He thought he was going to have to go slow and easy, but she was dodging even his faster attacks.

Even though he purposely made sure his sword Tokijin made noise when cutting through the air. If in a real fight there would be _no _sound.

He was starting to get frustrated when he couldn't catch her off guard. He made sure he made almost no noise but he could practically see her watching…waiting…for his next attack, just as a real warrior should. Not even his guards could avoid him for this long.

With his frustration fueling his next attack he pretended to cut her heart out. He sprang out of sight before she could see him but was unsure when she dropped to the ground. He waited. He could smell her blood but he hadn't really struck her…right? This had to be a trick.

She wasn't moving.

So nervous that he had actually killed his newest plaything, it never crossed his mind to monitor her heartbeat and breathing, which were perfectly normal.

He cautiously approached with his own heart lodged in his throat. It seemed inclined to gag him when he saw the blood stain in her clothes right where his sword would have struck. He kneeled down ready to pick her up and bring her to a healer, when she lunged.

* * *

She could feel her enemy closing in on her. She was more than ready to take this idiot out. The cut on her hand was stinging…really bad...

She never had a high tolerance for pain.

She had to wait for the right opportunity though. If he (she could tell by the slight creaking of the floorboards that it was a guy, because a girl wouldn't be so heavy) knew she was faking. She was as good as done.

When he kneeled down next to her, she opened her eyes and jumped him. She tackled him to the ground, kneeing him in his gut to stun him. With the seconds it gave her she reached for her sword and was about to stab him in the heart.

Until she saw who it was.

She stared at him with her sword hovering just inches above his heart. Shocked and confused.

"What were you _doing?!_" She said slowly. Making sure he understood her every word. When sat there waiting for an answer. She waited and waited.

Sesshomaru was off in his own little world. The only person to ever beat him in a sparring match was his father.

But this _girl _had bested _him_. Of course it was by devious methods but the final result was still the same.

He was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted…the list goes on.

He wanted to tell her he had let her win, wanted to tell her that she lost.

But he had honor and wasn't going to lie, and with that sword hovering just over his heart should the girl decided she was fed up with him he wouldn't have enough time to stop her from ending his life.

Which brings us back. She the servant girl with supposedly no life had bested him. And on top of that she had outsmarted him, to do it.

He was known for his cunning ways in battle, and the girl, _Kagome_ had outsmarted him. He had underestimated her. He never thought her to be so cunning.

He was…actually he had no emotions for this particular situation.

"Well!!" He heard sprout from her mouth.

"Unbelieveable." He whispered.

"What?" She answered back.

He looked into her eyes as if searching for something. He then looked away. She lowered her sword, unsure of what to do. She would have never thought she'd see the day when Lord Sesshomaru was submitting to her. She got off him, and moved to stand a few feet away from him.

She jumped back a little when Sesshomaru moved afraid that he would retaliate in a very painful way. He stood but bowed to her deeply.

She was now panicking.

That was all there was to it. She was hyperventilating and shaking. She had no clue how to handle this situation. Nothing in 'servant camp' had ever prepared her for this type of thing.

Was her Lord sick? He had hit his head pretty hard when she tackled him.

Oh No she was going to be sent to the dungeons for this, or worse Akemi would hear of it!!

She shuddered, she had to rectify this and quick before someone saw!

* * *

Sesshomaru was not sick or having any health problems at all, he was Lord of the West and supposed to be above all. His father had told him the day someone had bested him in a real sparring match was the day he would learn to serve. It would be up to the challenger how long. It was just like if he had been killed in battle the winner would have control of the Western Lands. How did everyone think he got so good so fast. No lord should ever be a servant.

He would not go against his father's teachings; he would become Kagome's servant for an undetermined length of time.

But first he had to calm his new _mistress_, her anxiety was grating on his nerves. He let out a calming rumble almost like a purr and watching as she sank to her knees on the floor.

He walked over to her and sat down on her side.

"What is it you wish for me to do first girl_-milady?"_ He spoke quietly with some slight resentment on the last word. He was now over his shame and would take this duty on with dignity. He was still Lord Sesshomaru and would not be reduced to any reputation smashing tasks. She would learn this, but for now he would obey her commands, and she was still shaking. She probably thought he was going to kill her.

"I-I-I gotta go!!" She said and then scurried out of the dojo before Sesshomaru could respond.

Her response wasn't expected but not surprising.

It wasn't everyday that the Lord of the West says he'd do whatever you commanded…

He stood to go and explain the situation.

* * *

Kagome was now frightened. She had done something very wrong at practice and now the Lord was crazy!

Akemi was going to _kill_ her!! She admired his strength and confidense and now that she stripped him of it she was sooo screwed.

'Knock Knock' Sounded at her door.

"Come in." She replied absently. She jumped up when the door slid open to reveal Sesshomaru.

_'Maybe he came to his senses and is going to kill me now.'_ She panicked.

"Sit and relax." He spoke soothingly.

She wasn't buying it.

She stood tense and ready for flight half way near the door.

He approached her. When he placed a hand on her shoulder she panicked.

When he bent down and hooked an arm under her knees she started to hyperventilate.

When he picked her up off the ground she was sure she was going into shock.

Maybe she was overreacting but Lord Sesshomaru was known for his ruthlessness and cunning tactics not for his soft looks and gentle caresses which was what she was getting right now.

It was all a trick.

"Kagome." She squeaked at the sound of her name.

"I will not harm you."

"Yea right, this is all some trick into making me comfortable and then _BAM!!_ You're gonna kill me!!" She shrieked.

"Calm down, you have this Sesshomaru word that no harm will come to you, do you doubt the promise of the Western Lord?"

She hesitated.

"No." Was her quiet reply. She started to calm down and willed her body to relax. Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and sat down with her still in his arms.

"I think I should explain the situation to you." He said as he placed her beside him and looked forward to stare at the wall.

"Yea, you think." She mumbled. But shut up when he growled.

"You have defeated this Sesshomaru in a challenge. When such an event occurs the challenger has _some_ control over this Sesshomaru for a time being. You were that challenger and therefore are my new mistress." He finished with a sigh.

She was quiet for a long time.

"So you're telling me that because I beat you in the dojo that I can tell you what to do and you have to follow my orders." She asked slowly, making sure she was not being misled.

"Hai, to some extent." He answered somewhat depressed, though that never showed outwardly.

An evil light entered her eyes.

Most of the servants thought she was so innocent and would never accept such a thing from someone.

They were all wrong. She was not evil but was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After all the things he put her through…

Now it was his turn.

"Well I'm hungry." She announced. Standing up she gave him a smug look.

"Get up." She commanded snobbishly. He growled.

"Uh huh, don't growl at me, bad dog!" She scolded. He looked ready to kill her but something was holding him back.

This was so much _**fun**_!!

"I don't feel like walking to the dining hall so you will carry me." He went to pick her up but she stepped back.

"No I want a piggyback ride!" She said with glee.

He sighed but turned around anyway. He waited.

"You have to bend down silly, I can't jump that high. You're too tall!" He yielded to her request.

She hopped on his back with no hesitation.

"Onward to the dining hall!!" She shouted. He sighed but hooked his arms under her legs, so as not to drop her.

She gave an encouraging pat to his back.

...Maybe dropping her wasn't such a bad idea...

When he sped up to cut his time in half to avoid being seen by too many, she started to laugh so gaily.

He decided he liked the sound. He sped up even more and her laughter increased.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Giddy up little pony." _More like wild mustang. _She thought as she laughed. He was _slightly _amused at the whole sitatuation. Although he may be honor-bound no other would dare take advantage of this situation like her. Most beings given the opportunity like this still wouldn't openly say such things to him.

When he arrived at the dining hall the other Lords and Ladies were already seated and looking at him like he had two heads.

She probably knew they were here and wanted to embarrass him.

He sighed.

_Payback was a __**bitch**_!!

* * *

**Chapter 4 completed!**


	6. Chapter 5: I Will Get The Last Laugh!

" "...Talking

_Flashback_

**Sesshomaru's Beast **

Chapter 5

I Will Get The Last Laugh!!

* * *

Dinner was a very amusing affair. The others could only watch on in awe at the two sitting at the end of the table.

"…your nothing but a big puppy that needs a little love…"

"…you are a spoiled child that needs discipline…"

"…you're just jealous because my hair doesn't make me look like an old man…"

"…at least I have the maturity of an adult while you lack the common sense of a child…"

"…yeah well at least I know how to have fun unlike a certain lord I know that works even in his spare time…"

"…well there's a certain girl I know that should probably have more work than that lord with all her disobedience…"

"…Arrogant Dog…"

"…Rotten Girl…"

"…Pompous Idiot…"

"…Stubborn Fool…"

"…Yeah, well…well…Stupid Head!!…"

He could only look at her with amusement.

"_Stupid Head_ is the best you could come up with and here I thought you were intelligent, looks like I gave you too much credit."

"Whatever, say what you want but I will always be superior in looks and charm."

Sesshomaru used his chopsticks and flicked some of his rice at her face, it bounced off her nose.

Kagome threw a grape in his hair that he calmly picked out.

Sesshomaru deciding enough was enough '_accidentally'_ knocked his wine glass into her lap.

Dripping wet she sputtered out,

"I can't believe you just dumped you drink on me!" She hissed with a fire burning behind her eyes.

"You were beginning to become tiresome."

She stood.

"You will not get the last laugh I promise you this Sesshomaru, you'd better sleep with one eye open because I will get you back. And when you least expect it." She then stalked out of the room.

Everyone at the table turned to Sesshomaru waiting for him to blow at the blatant threat to his person. He looked up; stared at the spot she once sat in and then went back to his food.

The whole table relaxed once they knew no bloodshed was in the near future.

Dinner was a quiet after that. As soon as everyone was finished they quickly excused themselves more than ready to get out of the oppressive atmosphere.

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot would dump his wine on me right in front of all those people. I will get him back!!" She promised herself with a vengeance. She went to reach for her shampoo and then got an idea.

* * *

She felt like a spy, creeping through the hallway in the dead of night. Of all the pranks she's ever pulled this one will be the greatest! She was tempted to rub her hands together in malicious glee and give a twisted laugh but refrained from it with the thought that if she was caught her whole prank would be ruined. She clutched her precious package tighter to herself.

Two guards turned the corner and started walking up the hallway she was in. She panicked but then ducked behind a large vase. She moved so quickly the vase shook a little.

The guard stopped in front of it and studied it.

Always the quick thinker Kagome made a little squeak.

"Never mind Hiro it was just a mouse." She waited until they were long gone before she let out a sigh of relief.

Finally she made it to her destination.

The Lord's study.

She placed a note on the desk that had a forged signature on it.

He would never know what it him!

When she was finally safe back in her room she let out a quiet chuckle and gave into the urge to rub her hands together. She fell asleep quickly that night. She wanted to have a good night's rest for tomorrow.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.Morning.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

The sun was barely peaking through her window but she shot up in bed.

She listened very hard; she could still hear slight movement in the room next to hers so she hadn't missed it yet.

She got dressed without even taking a bath. It could wait until after. The world could end as long as it waited until this prank was finished.

She hurried to his room and waited outside the door, rocking back and forth on her heels in barely concealed excitement. She would have to time this just right though, one little mistake and her whole plan could backfire.

Finally he stepped outside the door, not really paying full attention as no one was up at this time he almost walked right into Kagome.

He was on alert immediately.

Something was _terribly_ amiss!

Kagome was up at this time without help.

She was functioning at normal capacity.

She was rocking back and forth with obvious glee.

And there was a terrifying light in her eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, trying to coax the answer out of her.

"Didn't you tell me to get up and meet you at sunrise?" She asked sweetly.

Damn she had him there.

"Sooo…where are we headed?" She asked sweetly. Sesshomaru gave her a suspicious look.

What was she up to; she was never this nice…

"I am headed to my study, you however will be attending breakfast." He responded.

"Come with me _please_! I would hate to be alone at that table with those other big bad demons." She gave him the puppy dog look and batted her eyelashes for extra effect.

He hesitated, then consented. Paperwork never really appealed to him anyways.

"Fine." He grumbled. It's not like he had a choice. He was still bound by honor to her. He would have thought that she would order him out of her sight and he would have been happy to oblige her but she seemed to do the opposite.

Breakfast was tense and silent, everyone expecting the worst from the petite girl that only sat there eating like a little angel.

This only had everyone else even more alert.

Finally Sesshomaru and Kagome left much to the happiness of everyone else at the table.

"_You know she's up to something father._" Prince Akihiko whispered, after he was sure Sesshomaru was well out of earshot.

"_Hai, but we can only wonder what._" Lord Akio whispered back.

The Northern Lord could only pray that Sesshomaru didn't suffer too much. He could tell there was something off about that girl. As innocent as she looked he knew she could be a force when reckoned with.

* * *

After Kagome ordered a walk in the gardens, she finally allowed him to usher her to the study. Kagome was nearly jumping with joy.

This was no ordinary prank.

She had gone the whole nine yards with this one.

_He would __**pay **__for dumping that wine on her._ It had taken an hour to get the smell out.

She ran ahead of him, disappearing into his study before him.

He cautiously stepped inside, brace for anything that could be a projectile at him.

He sighed in relief when he found nothing.

He sat down at his desk the girl sitting _innocently_ in the armchair facing his desk. He sat down; there was a letter from the daycare lady.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_The children are out of control, they are bouncing off the walls so to speak and I myself cannot keep up with them. I need __**your **__assistance milord, and please come quick!_

_Signed,_

_Hakaru _

He studied it, the signature seemed to be legit.

"Come, there is business I must attend to." The girl practically jumped out of her seat.

"Lead the way milord!" She shouted saluting him. She was pushing it she knew, but she just couldn't help it.

He thought he might be walking into a trap but the girl couldn't be that devious…

…_could she?_

Arriving at the daycare center, he rapped on the door twice to announce his arrival. He listened it didn't sound like the children were out of control.

Just before opening the door, Kagome let out a startling shout to alert the children to their presence.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

His hand continued to open the door and the children looked up, paint smudged all over their faces. Suddenly all of them raised their hands, _all full of paint._

The guards and other lords and ladies came to hear what had cause the girl to scream, just in time to see Sesshomaru get pelted with different splashes of paint by every child in the room.

_No one ever interuppted the childrens' paint time and got away clean._

She knew first hand. She had been delivering some paper opened the door and then BAM!! Covered in blue spots. She found out to never open the door between noon and 2.

Everyone was _silent_.

_'I guess he didn't know that though...'_

Kagome stood there fidgeting, and then erupted in to the most maniacal laughter he had ever heard.

"That's what you get for crossing Kagome Higurashi, you stupid dog!" She laughed…

And laughed…

And laughed.

Everyone was too scared, stunned, shocked or in awe at what just happened to stop her.

Sesshomaru turned around his whole front of his body looking like abstract art. He opened his eyes that had closed upon realizing his predicament.

"_What have you __**done?!**_" He growled out. Everyone took a step back except for the oblivious girl still laughing on the floor.

He stalked over to her and yanked her up by the front of her clothes holding her up to eye level.

"_**What have you done?!"**_ His voice was husky due to his beast's semi-takeover in his anger.

Not the least bit scared she spoke up,

"Nothing you didn't deserve you arrogant man. You have most if not all of this castle brain washed in fear. You're not invincible. While I may never hurt you physically there are other ways. Brute strength was never my forefront anyway." She scowled at him.

He was…he was…he was…

Angry…no…

Upset…no…

Furious…no…

Livid…no… That still wasn't it. He felt heat rushing up to his cheeks, he hardly ever felt this even when he was a child.

Then he recognized it.

He was _**embarrassed**_!

_'Damn this girl to the 7th layer of hell.'_ He repeated in his mind.

Even through all this he couldn't feel anger at least not all directed at her.

_Why?_

Because he was the one that had ordered the girl to become his servant, establishing her in his life…

Because he was the one to constantly tease her…

Because he was the one to dump wine on her head…

Because he was the one to underestimate his opponent.

He had simply categorized her in with all the other power hugry, afraid of their own shadow, slutty females he knew.

She was none of that.

She didn't care much for power, she was _not _a slut (she dressed in men's clothing for kami's sake) and she was not afraid of him _at all_ if she was willing to pull a stunt like this.

This would not be easy to top.

Returning from his musing he dragged the unresisting and still laughing mass of flesh that is Kagome through the crowd (that had unsurprisingly made room for him the moment he started to move) and towards the hot springs.

Arriving at the springs, stripping and entering the water, his temper melted away some with the soothing waters.

It was hard to completely let go if the girl continued to make that horrendous, yet oh so sweet noise.

"_**Silence.**_" He commanded, it seemed to work because she finally calmed down and took in her surroundings. He thought about all that he had put the girl through and had decided to take action…

He couldn't if she kept giving her attention to the closed door. She was refusing to look at him.

Why?

Then it hit him, she was still pure!

She was embarrassed to look at his body. It didn't matter though, the water hid most of him anyway.

"Girl look, I will not bite." She squeaked out a no.

"If you do not give me your full attention I will leave the spring and sit in front of you." She slowly turned to look at him.

She couldn't look away from his chest.

His beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, god-like chest.

A throat clearing finally helped her tear her eyes away and look into his.

He was going to give a snide comment but refrained knowing this would go easier if he didn't.

He hesitated, was this really the right thing to do?

Yes, he decided it was.

"Girl," She gave him an evil look,

"_Kagome_," he tried again, she nodded showing he had her attention.

"I believe that the way I have been acting currently is very _un-lordly _like. I will try and refrain from such behavior in the future as long as you do nothing to bring about my bad side." He said looking straight into her eyes.

_'Was that an apology?'_ She thought about it and then mumbled a soft sorry in response.

He made a move to get the shampoo and she bolted out the door, wondering why he looked down thinking something was in the water, but nothing was there, _nothing that he didn't know what was there_.

He smirked she was so immature, he now knew in more ways than one.

He poured some shampoo on his head lathered and then sat back to relax.

Then he smelled a sickeningly sweet berry smell.

It was coming from…

His head…

"_**Kagome**_!!" He roared. 'Apology' be damned that girl was Going. To. Pay!

* * *

Kagome ran down the hallways and to her room, she was so embarrassed when he reached for the shampoo but happy that he _apologized_.

_The Shampoo_…

She realized with horror. She had actually gone through with plan 47 and replaced Sesshomaru's shampoo with berry dye just in case her prank hadn't gone smoothly, she had a back-up. He had apologized and she would hold off on the pranks,

At least of a little while.

Just as she was about to turn around and go back she heard a loud,

"_**Kagome!!"**_ She snickered didn't that sound familiar, except this voice was much deeper and had an undertone that promised retribution.

She changed her plans and hurried back to her room to think of a plan.

He would definitely want revenge now.

Well she would get him before he got her.

She would get the last laugh yet!

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. I'm loving these reviews. So many and only a few chapters. Sorry if I haven't been updating fast enough, my life is just so busy with all my private school application processes. Plus my basketball.**

**1st place to DeadlyDisaster and her team in the three on three tournament! YES!!**

**So as soon as things settle down I'll update much faster. A lot of the chapters have already been written but I'm still going through and editing all of them.**

**So please bear with me!**

**Much love to all of my wonderful fans,  
DeadlyDisaster**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Victim

_' '...Thoughts_

" "...Talking

**Sesshomaru's Beast **

Chapter 6

A New Victim!

* * *

_**CRASH!!**_

Kagome shot up in bed, instinctively looking out the window to gauge the time.

It was well after sunrise.

_'Looks like Ice Prince let me sleep in today. That or he needed more time to come up with revenge.'_

_**BOOM!!**_

_What was that?_ She got up and dressed, following the increasingly loud volume of something being destroyed.

It led her to the dojo, she stepped inside and looked around.

_**BAM!!**_

_'In the far corner.'_ She deduced. She hustled over barely having enough time to duck as a green poison whip soared over her head.

Still laying on the ground with her hands over her head she glanced up, and found a familiar pair of amber eyes gazing back at her, with something akin to anger in them.

_'Nothing new there.'_ She mused and then noticed something to her left. He looked like a teenager, but he was clearly a demon or at least half with those adorable little puppy ears atop his head.

Without second thought Kagome launched towards him completely disregarding Sesshomaru and tackled the boy.

Tweaking his ears until she was satisfied she got up, and dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that it's just that your ears are _so_ cute!" She cooed. She offered him a hand as he was still lying on the ground, shocked at the audacity of this mortal girl.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed getting up on his own. "Who are you?"

"Well my name is Higurashi Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Inuyasha." Was his gruff reply. She finally took a good look at Inuyasha he looked a great deal like Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was being oddly quiet this whole time. She looked around.

That's because he was _gone_.

"Why that annoying, stupid, idiotic…" She ranted on amusing Inuyasha greatly.

He hadn't sensed his brother's abrupt depart but had noticed he was gone. Without the strict lord breathing down his neck it was time for some answers, like,

Who was this girl, and what was she to Sesshomaru?

How come she was not killed on the spot the moment she entered the dojo?

Why did Sesshomaru not care at all that she had interrupted his duel with him?

And most importantly,

How was she able to dodge that blow in time when he was sure it would have hit him?

"Girl." He said stopping her rant; she turned to him with cold eyes.

"Why do all demons insist on going out of their way to avoid using my name?" She asked the kamis.

"Stop being stupid, I have questions and I want answers." She laughed,

"You really expect me to just stop and hang off your every command, you are out of your mind."

Inuyasha was stunned. Did she not know who he was? Even if he was a half-breed he was still the son of InuNoTashio and commanded respect from even those that hated him.

"I am Prince Inuyasha son of InuNoTashio, your superior and your all around better being, so you will obey me." He stated arrogantly.

She merely flipped him off (something she had seen Emi do when she got angry at a guard and did behind his back) and turned around fully intent on leaving the idiot half-demon here.

Inuyasha stared at her retreating back. She was crazy. Walking away from him like that. He may not be as good as Lord Sesshomaru but he wasn't weak either.

He lunged.

She sidestepped moments before he would have decapitated her and gave a swift punch to his jaw. He stumbled back in shock.

"How dishonorable you are attacking someone with their back turned. Tsk Tsk." She then continued on her way out of the dojo.

She had better things to do than waste her time on petty squabbles with immature brats.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her go, holding his chin in pain. After she was well out of his sense range he stood up to seek out his brother.

He wanted answers on that girl and he wanted them now!!

* * *

Kagome headed to her old quarters and lifted up the futon on the floor.

It was that time of the month.

The time when she gave all the money she had acquired to an orphaned demon child she had taken into her care. She didn't know if he would be accepted here so she paid for a room at the inn in a nearby town, for shelter and she visited as much as she could, but every 10th of the month she would have to pay and give him money for food.

Although young he was very responsible for his age.

She grabbed the pouch on the floor and made sure no one was looking. She stuffed it into her haori and set out for the back gardens. No one ever went there; it was perfect for her escape.

Not even Akemi knew of her son.

She made her way through the castle making sure to keep a low profile. Finally she made it without getting noticed.

She walked all the way to the end and glanced at the 80 foot wall. This was the worst part of going to see her son. Scaling this wall was never easy. It was chipped and cracked in some places so she had something to grab onto, but she was never very athletic.

With thoughts of her baby on the line she started up the massive wall.

* * *

Sesshomaru was minding his own business happy to get away from the foul half-breed. He would have to give a serious talk to his guards about letting him in. Already he had a splitting headache. He never got along with Inuyasha.

It was really unfortunate that Inuyasha was his half-brother.

That meant he had to have some tolerance. The half-breed had never done anything to warrant the death penalty and he couldn't kill his own brother for no reason as it would bring shame upon him.

The day Inuyasha crossed the line was the day his death would be dealt.

He heard some rustling in the bushes to his left and was on alert.

No one ever came to this part of the castle. The flowers were mostly dead and dreary, making it the most quiet and peaceful place of his palace.

He picked up the scent of cinnamon and lavender,

_'The girl's scent.'_ He deduced, he had never encountered a scent like it and probably never would again. It was actually a very pleasant smell.

But what was she doing out here.

He got up to follow her.

Tracking her was harder than usual. She was taking extra precaution to not get caught. She would probably fool any other demon. _'I wonder where she learned stealth manuvers.'_

It was really too bad she had once again run into him.

He walked to the back and stopped at the wall in front of him. Confused he sniffed around. The girl's scent stopped here, but she was nowhere to be seen.

A curse and a couple of pebbles falling caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see the girl scurry over the top of the wall.

_She had scaled this wall! That was not a thing that a normal human should be able to do!!_

He easily leapt over the wall but stopped at the top silently.

He was curious as to where she was going and would stay low until he found out.

Or the girl encountered danger. Whatever came first...

He stood silently as he watched her jump the 8 feet to a nearby tree branch, crawl across the thin strip, slide down the trunk of the tree and set off Northeast.

_All in a strangely practiced motion._

Even more interested he followed her from a distance.

They walked until noon, when she finally stopped and took a pouch out of her haori.

He inched a little bit closer, it looked like she was counting…money…

After counting and sorting it all she put it back in her pouch and set off again heading south this time.

As he passed by the tree she was sitting against he noticed scribbling in the bark.

_Head South from here,_

_Kagome_

_'She left herself a note. She must come this way often, but how come no one ever notice and why would she wish to keep it a secret?'_

He could smell a village approaching. She walked right into the thick of it.

He followed her using a transformation spell to alter his appearance. If the occupants of this village saw him then they would panic and it would alert the girl to his presence.

He followed her to an old rundown inn. He walked in after her and sat down at a nearby table to watch her interact with the keeper.

"Here's the money Hidiako, as promised. This will cover for another month right?" She asked the scary looking demon at the counter.

In fact everyone in this town was a demon.

What was she doing conversing in a place like this?

"Hai, Kagome your payment is enough; the boy has been expecting you. He is in the usual room." She thanked him and headed down the hallway towards the back.

He started to follow her when a hand on his bicep stopped him.

"Not unless you pay buddy." Just as he was about to take off the man's head for touching him he realized he didn't know who he was thanks to the spell and was only doing his job.

He reached in his haori and threw a generous donation to the keeper on the counter. He jerked his arm from the man's grasp and continued on.

Her scent was coming from the very end on the left.

He stopped outside the door and listened, there was the scent of a male kitsune in there but she wasn't the least bit distressed.

He listened to the voices inside and was shocked at what he heard.

* * *

"Okaa-san!!" The boy cried.

"Hai, I am here my little Shippo." She grabbed him as he lunged for her to capture her in a bear hug, at least a tiny one. Shippo's small hands could barely wrap around her petite waist.

But the gesture was appreciated all the same.

Kagome loved this boy to death, he was the only one that didn't ridicule her, push her around, or command her.

He depended on her and she loved that feeling. He loved her unconditionally and she returned the emotion 10 fold.

"I missed you so much okaa-san, I thought you weren't coming this time!!" He sniffled to prove his depressing thoughts.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry Shippo it's just that so much happened at the castle and I got so caught up. I would never leave you don't ever think that!" She started softly and then said sternly.

He sniffled again but nodded to show he understood. Then he beamed a bright smile up at her.

"So what did you get me this time okaa-san?" He asked jumping up and down in her lap with excitement.

She laughed but handed him and old stuffed horse that Emi had given her when she first met her.

"Thank you, thank you okaa-san!!" He said and hugged the toy tightly to his chest.

Another thing she loved about her son, he didn't care much for material items.

It could be ripped and shredded but as long as it was from his okaa-san it was cherished and appreciated.

"It's starting to get dark Shippo it's time for you to sleep." She said softly.

"But I don't want to okaa-san, you always leave when I wake up. I want to spend more time with you!!" He shouted. Her heart clenched painfully, just as it always did when he knew she was leaving.

"I promise to come back this week, when things calm down some. Okay?" She said quietly.

"Okay." He mumbled. He laid down on the futon in the corner of the dark room and Kagome started rubbing his back, singing a soft lullaby,

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,_

_If that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat won't pull_

_Mama's gonna buy you cart and bull,_

_And if that cart and bull fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

She sang softly, watching as her joy in life slowly settled into sleep.

She remembered how she had met the most wonderful child in the world.

_-Flashback-_

_She and Akemi just had a really bad argument about how her latest prank had been completely unacceptable. _

_A thirteen year old Kagome had set the cook's hair on fire._

_Akemi had yelled at her for hours and she was finally fed up. She ran for kami knows how long when she came to a part of the gardens she had never been to before._

_She walked until she reached the wall. She looked up at it._

"_If I leave then Akemi will never have to worry about me again!"She said venomously going through that stage that running away was always the answer._

_The first couple of time she tried to climb the wall was complete disaster but on the 5__th__ try she finally made it to the top._

_She knew better than to look down though. Sitting on the top of the wall she noticed a pretty close tree branch that she could probably jump to._

_Thinking for all of about 2 seconds she jumped. She maneuvered herself down the tree and started walking in a random direction._

_She didn't know how long she had been walking but she had come to a very large tree and a squirrel demon had scared the heck out of her and she had started running South until she reached a village._

_She stopped, hesitating. She wasn't demon but from the different and strange looks of the occupants of the town she knew this was a demon town._

_She heard a shout and then a cry from one of the alleyways._

_Without a second thought she made a dash for the distressed voice._

_She had to help the poor creature._

_She really wasn't a bad child. Her past was just so sad to her that she played pranks to try and cheer herself up, she never felt fully happy though. She was also very kind and would help anyone in need._

_A young Kagome stopped and took in the scene before her. There were three teenage demons beating up a small boy who looked to be no older than 3 in human years which meant he was still pretty young in demon years._

_She jumped onto the tallest of the three demons' back. She tightened her hold on his neck when the others noticed her presence and tried to pry her off their leader._

"_Stay away from him!!" She cried._

"_You are not one to order us around human." He sneered biting her arm, to try and dislodge it from his neck. The girl was usually strong and was cutting off his air supply._

_She in turn bit his ear, biting down __**hard**__._

_He shrieked in pain and dropped to his knees. She let go and went to stand in front of the tiny bruised demon. Her arms spread out to ward the other demons off._

"_Let's go boys, this girl is obviously crazy and the boy's no fun anymore anyways." He exclaimed and together they left._

_She turned around and her electric ice eyes soften to a soft blue and picked up the tiny body holding him tight to his chest._

_With the little medical knowledge she knew she checked his injuries. He seemed to be relatively ok just a couple bruises nothing serious._

_His frightened eyes finally opened and he snuggled into her chest. _

"_Okaa-san?" He whispered. She didn't have the heart to tell him no._

"_Hai, okaa-san is here, she's here." She cooed hoping to calm his shaking form._

_She walked around the village with the tiny body in her arms looking for some kind of shelter for him. She found herself in an old muddy inn._

_She walked up to the counter and asked the man,_

"_My name is Higurashi Kagome and I would like to know how many nights this could get me," She dumped all the coins she had in her pocket onto the counter._

_The man on the other side looked down in sympathy. She was such a kind girl, and even though she smelled human she was cradling that small kitsune boy as if it were her own._

"_A month." He said, even though the money she had given him was hardly enough for one night. She nodded and said she would like a room away from everyone else to take care of the baby._

_He led her to a room in the back. _

"_It's not much but it will do for the money you gave me." She nodded and thanked him._

_When he turned to leave she called out,_

"_Yes?" _

"_I, umm..I can't stay with him is there any daycare centers around here?" He sighed and shook his head no. He noticed the crestfallen look on her face._

"_I will make you a deal, if you come back every month and give me the same amount of money you gave me today I will care for the child when you are absent." She smiled bright at him and nodded enthusiastically._

"_Thank you mister…"_

"_You can call me Hidiako."_

"_Ok thank you mister Hidiako." He nodded and left._

_She stayed with the boy for the next week learning that he remembered very little about his parents and only that they were murdered by a rogue demon, and that his name was Shippo._

_Just as she was about to leave, he called out,_

"_Wait!!" She turned around._

"_No one ever care for me like you, will you be new okaa-san?" He asked, trying to speak. It came to her attention that he probably never had proper education lessons._

_She would take care of him, she would love him._

'_I think I already do. He's so cute and adorable.'_

"_Hai, I will be your new okaa-san." She told him, while tucking him in._

"_I must go now, but I promise to always come back until the day you can come with me." He nodded and drifted off to sleep. The next morning she said goodbye and left to find her way back to the castle._

_Akemi was not happy but she was home safe and that was all that mattered._

_Ever since that day she had made excuses to go and visit Shippo her 'son.'_

_-End Flashback-_

She watched him for a while and then laid down next to him to get some sleep for a while as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened to the wonderful voice that sang.

It was so soothing. He felt himself relax completely.

When he sensed that both beings in the room were asleep he sat down in front of the door, to mull around this new information.

The girl had a son...

Her son was a full blooded Kitsune.

Obviously adopted, but didn't seem to care less.

She came here often, to see and pay the inn keeper for the room.

And her voice was the most melodic sound he had ever heard.

He stood guard that night pondering on the enigma that is Kagome.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.Morning.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

"Shippo, I have to leave now but I promise to come back soon."

"Ok, don't forget my birthday is in a week." He mumbled groggily.

"I won't forget, I promise my love." She said softly smiling when he went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru got up just in time to avoid getting stepped on by the leaving Kagome.

She gave him a suspicious look but said nothing and continued on her way.

He followed her back to the castle and watched her shimmy up the tree and then climbed back down the wall landing as if she hadn't been gone for a day. He had let the concealment spell drop some distance away so as not to draw attention from his guards.

He decided to head to his study; he would not confront the girl on this matter.

At least not yet.

It was admirable that she would travel all that way on a regular basis to take care of a child that wasn't hers and to do it secretly to keep him safe (he guessed) as well.

He would do some paperwork while he waited for dinner to arrive.

It would surely be vexing with Inuyasha here.

* * *

Kagome was on her way to the gardens to get some fresh air when a man pushed right by her and made her stumble.

He didn't apologize, in fact he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Hey!!" She cried out, running in front of him not surprised when the being with no manners turned out to be _Prince _Inuyasha.

"You can't just bump into someone like that and then do nothing."

"The hell I can't, your nothing but a worthless pest that doesn't deserve to be noticed. You're lucky I'm even talking to you right now." He brushed past her and continued on his way to the dining hall.

He wouldn't get away with that and she had the perfect idea.

She changed her destination to the kitchens.

The cook would make some minor alterations to Inuyasha's beverage. He owed her a favor anyway and she would take all the credit.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.Dinner.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Kagome was early and already seated in her seat long before anyone else arrived.

Not many people brought about her wrath but when they did they were always sorry.

If there's one thing she hated it was rude people.

Inuyasha would _pay_.

Finally everyone else started to file in and dinner was served.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's determined aura and prayed to every deity he knew that he would not be humiliated too much this time. Even though he was unsure of what he had done this time.

Kagome's voice rang out around the room,

"I propose a toast to myself as I have not had one prank in over 12 hours." Everyone quickly agreed not wanting her to pull one on them. Inuyasha grumbled but put his glass up anyway.

Everyone took a quick swig of their drink and set it down.

Nothing weird happened.

"Sooo…did you like you're drink, Inuyasha I made it especially for you?" She asked sweetly.

"What the hell did you do to my drink wench?" He growled but it came out like a high pitch squeak. He gripped his throat.

"What?!" He shouted and he sounded much like a mouse, making everyone at the table laugh.

"You should never be rude to people much more cunning than you Inuyasha it will only be your downfall." She said through her laughter.

Sesshomaru's eyes were twinkling it was much more funny if he was the one that was not being humiliated. She was very clever.

"How did you make his voice so?" He asked, the only one able to make a coherent sentence.

"A couple different herbs mixed together, unfortunately it will wear off, enjoy it will you can!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

Inuyasha growled that was supposed to scare her but only made her laugh even harder due to the herbs effecting his voice box.

Inuyasha stood.

"You will pay wench." He squeaked out and left.

_'Oh it's on Inuyasha, it's **on**!!'_ She thought evilly.

She had a new victim now and she was going to take full advantage of it!

_'I love my life!!'_ She thought to herself grinning like mad, ideas of the two dog demons' downfalls running like slideshows in her head.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. Much longer than the other chapters and a couple introductions to some new characters. Review and tell me what you think.**

**DeadlyDisaster.**


	8. Chapter 7: Do I Feel Guilty? Nah!

**A/N: Ugh, tired and hungry but I just finished editing this chapter. Enjoy, I'm going to bed...**

_' '...Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Sesshomaru's Beast **

Chapter 7

Do I Feel Guilty?...NAH!!

* * *

Kagome forced herself to be quiet as she snuck into the kitchen and planted her newest prank into the dessert that was to be Inuyasha's. It was a tightly wrapped homemade bomb that Emi had shown her how to make. It was quite genius actually. Mixing youki energy from one of the guards and miko energy from the healer of the castle together with a spell Emi had taught her in a glass amulet. The opposite powers caused rather explosive results. Once any type of direct pressure was put onto the thin glass…

_**KABOOM!!**_

There goes Inuyasha's cake.

She eased it slightly into the right side and then grabbed some frosting to smear over the tiny hole. When finished she practically flew out of the kitchen and into her room.

She had to prepare herself for the aftermath of her lastest prank.

* * *

Sesshomaru had sensed Kagome come running down the hall and disappear into her room.

He knew something bad was going to happen in the next 24 hours, but continued onto his destination to his study.

It's not as if he could stop the destruction that was sure to follow.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.Dinner.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Everyone was seated at the table conversing, actually having a pretty intelligent conversation.

But everyone was really trying to figure out what the girl was up to.

Normal people don't come to dinner wearing a bed sheets over their clothes and a scarf covering the whole of their head.

It was tense as everyone waited for the destruction.

Even Sesshomaru was eating incredibly slower than usual as if deciding when, was the right time to run.

"So Kagome is it?" The Northern Lord started. Kagome nodded too surprised that someone had called her by her name to give a vocal response.

"How did you come to know Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"This stupid dog, made me his personal servant after I got caught in his hallway after I dye….I mean after I took a shortcut to my room through his hallway." She finished lamely hoping no one had noticed her slip-up.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Sesshomaru was the only one to notice it.

Finally the servants carried in the dessert and then scurried out. Kagome had warned them about her plot and they had no wish to be a part of it.

"Finally!" Inuyasha cried, as he reached for his fork to take a bite of his personal cake.

Just before it touched the cake Kagome dove under the table. Everyone turned their head to question why when Inuyasha's cake exploded.

Everyone within a 30 foot radius was covered in vanilla cake and frosting.

Kagome was in pain. It hurt so much to laugh.

Once she was sure the aftermath was finished she sat up, still in stitches.

Everyone turned to look at her. More like glare.

"Now _Kagome_, just how did you pull this one off?" Sesshomaru questioned irritated. This was one of his better outfits and he now had frosting and cake all over it.

"That is on a need to know basis, and you my puppy are not required to know!" She reached over and wiped her finger over his cheek taking off some of the frosting there. She licked it off her fingers.

"Vanilla! My favorite!!" She hollered and then collapsed into a whole new round of giggles. The servants came in carrying rags and buckets of water.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

_They _**knew** this was going to happen. That was why they had hurried out of the dining hall.

"This _–gasp-_ is my _–giggle-_ best idea _–snort-_ EVER!!" She shouted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to have a meeting with you and the other ruling lords and ladies after we all get…cleaned up…" Lord Ryo said and then left, the others trailing right behind him.

Sesshomaru turned murderous eyes on the laughing heap that was Kagome.

"You have succeeded in embarrassing me yet again." He stated calmly. After Kagome calmed down some she replied,

"Oh shush, I made sure that you weren't alone in this. Didn't you see that _everyone_ was covered with just as much if not more cake than you? Lighten up! It was hilarious!" She said and giggled some more.

"I guess I should go and tell Emi it was a success. See you tomorrow big boy!" She yelled and then scurried out the door before he could reply.

Once everyone was gone he allowed himself a small smile.

It was pretty funny.

* * *

Everyone was seated in Lord Sesshomaru's study after dinner.

Lord Ryo spoke first,

"That girl is pure genius." He stated, that got the conversation going,

"…she's evil…"

"…she's smart…"

"…she's intelligent…"

"…she's actually rather pretty…"

"…she's a brat…"

"…she's annoying…"

"…she's _**scary**_!!" Everyone looked over to Prince Akihiko. He was known for his arrogance and astounding amount of confidence. He had never even admitted Lord Sesshomaru was scary.

"Well, I believe that says it all. Where Lord Sesshomaru did you ever find one such as her?" Lord Ryo questioned.

"She was a servant, she was caught trespassing in my personal hallway and I had her punished. Had I known she was like this I would have killed her on the spot." He muttered the last part.

"Well, I would be more than happy to take her off your hands if you don't want her! My life needs a little stimulation, it's rather boring." Ryo announced.

Sesshomaru abruptly stood.

"I believe I will retire now." He said and then stormed out of the room (which for him meant that his footfalls actually made a sound).

"Well that was strange." Lord Akio stated.

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself walking to the gardens.

He was confused. He had felt such anger at the thought of handing Kagome over to Lord Ryo that he had wanted to cause bodily harm.

He had never felt a violent surge like that before for Lord Ryo, they _might_ even be considered friends.

But he had crossed the line when he said he would take away Kagome.

Kagome. _His _Kagome.

That had a nice ring to it.

He was so sick of all the other females out there, Kagome was…just Kagome…

She was so entirely different she couldn't even be categorized as human.

And yet she was…right?...

Her behavior was that of a demon but her physical body was that of a human.

That was something to ponder on later, when he wasn't so _angry_.

He heard humming to his right. Following and found himself standing at the edge of the koi pond. Kagome was bent over feeding some bread crumbs to the fish, while humming a soothing melody.

He was instantly relaxed.

Suddenly she stiffened, he searched the area for danger. There was no one here but her and himself.

"I know you're there, come out before I come get you." She called out. He stepped out of the shadow from the tree and took up a position next to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't know it was you, sorry. I guess I'll go now and leave you be." She went to walk past him but a striped hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay." He spoke so softly that she was almost sure she had imagined it. He sat down beside the pond and let his back lean against a nearby tree.

She hesitated but then decided to sit down next to him. They sat in silence for a while until Sesshomaru felt the need to hear her voice, it was …unsettling to have her so quiet….she was usually laughing so loud the whole world could hear her or yelling at him for one thing or another.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked.

"I always come out here to think, and feed the fish." She replied sullenly.

He was worried.

Where was the happy-go-lucky girl that loved to destroy his ancestral home.

"What could you possibly think about that makes you so sad?"

"A lot of stuff, you know my hair, what to wear tomorrow, how to get Emi back for that fake rat she put in my bed…stuff like that…"

That was more like it.

He liked her sarcasm better than her melancholy mood.

"Whatever is troubling you, you should not worry about it. I'm sure it's trivial anyways." Sesshomaru said and was glad to see that spark of fire ignite in her eyes.

She sighed realizing what he was trying to do.

"You know, you're much more calming to be around when you're like this." She said tiredly, that spell had taken a lot of her energy.

"Hn." He replied. Her eyes slowly started to drift closed. Soon enough she was sleeping, leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder, but not before she reached into her haori and fell asleep with a smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru sat there, listening to the even sounds of her breathing.

After an hour he decided he would bring her in and put her to bed.

He brought her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He ran a hand over her forehead brushing the unruly bangs out of her face.

"Sleep well, my Kagome." He stood and walked out, he would go to the study and get some paperwork done.

He stepped into his study and was surprised to see Lord Ryo still there. He continued on his way to the desk.

When he sat down he saw Lord Ryo with a barely suppressed smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He growled out. He said nothing but walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down beside him.

"Where is the girl?" He asked.

"Sleeping."

"Where were you before you came here?"

"In the gardens." He conveniently left out Kagome's room.

"What were you doing in the gardens?"

"Where are you going with this?" Sesshomaru ground out.

"Ok, ok." Lord Ryo said with his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Sesshomaru started his paperwork, and Ryo got up to leave.

"One last question,"

"_What?_"

"Are you in a good mood?"

"What?"

"Just answer."

"I am not feeling particularly magnanimous but I do not have a bloodlust either."

"That will do, goodnight Sesshomaru." Ryo left without a word.

Somewhere around midnight Sesshomaru got bored and left to retire.

On his way to his room a child servant kicked him in the shin. He spun around.

"What were you thinking?" It was not in his nature to kill a child, but he did have his standards.

"That's what the sign says to do." She mumbled softly.

"What sign?" He asked. She walked around him and peeled off the parchment that was stuck there. She handed it to him and then skipped away.

He had been walking around the castle with a sign that said,

_'Kick Me_

_You Know You Want To'_

Stuck to his back with tree sap. He had a sharp intake of breath (Sesshomaru doesn't gasp).

_**Now he understood.**_

The slight pressure on his back when the girl leaned on his shoulder,

Ryo's amusement,

The way all the servants were snickering as he walked by.

He had to admit,

_**The girl was good!!**_

**A/N: Funny and romantic. Review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Out For A Walk

_' '_...Thoughts

_Flashback_

**Sesshomaru's Beast **

Chapter 8

Out For a Walk

* * *

"Get up." Sesshomaru voice commanded and against her will Kagome sat up in bed.

"_What?"_ She whined. Looking out the window it was still dark.

_'I thought we were past waking me up at ungodly hours in the morning.'_ Kagome's tired mind thought.

"I have to leave on patrol and you will come with me."

"Ok, ok right after the sun comes up." She lay back down and went right back to sleep.

"Get up, and dressed. Meet me in foyer in 30 minutes ready to go, or I will drag you down and you will leave as you are." He then strode out the door. Kagome rolled out of bed landing on the floor with a 'Thud.'

"Ugh. A slave driver, that's exactly what he is. He an arrogant, ungrateful, twisted, cruel, exhausting…" She continued to rant insults as she stormed to the hot springs.

* * *

They really didn't have to leave so early. Sesshomaru had debated on whether or not to let the girl sleep in; he had decided it would be more fun to drag her out of bed.

Sesshomaru could hear her tired steps returning from the hotsprings, he stepped aside just before Kagome would have collided with his back. With her momentum still going she tripped and started to fall, he caught her before she could hit the ground though.

He placed her on her feet but she crumpled right back down to the ground. Sesshomaru bent down to shake her roughly but stop when he heard her mumble,

"_Stop…evil pink bunnies…world domination…_" She started swinging her arms as if to ward off some unseen enemy.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He smiled. Not one of malice but one of pure amusement.

He restrained Kagome's arms and then picked her up. He carried her through the courtyard and then called for his mount Ah-Un. When it landed in front of him he placed Kagome near the front and then sat behind her. She unconsciously leaned back and Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her in return. She smiled in her sleep and then she started to mumble again,

"_Bunnies will lose…Sesshomaru will…win…_" Smiling at her silliness, but secretly flattered in a twisted way that she thought he was strong enough to defeat the evil pink bunnies bent on world domination.

"Ah-Un head to the village in the northeast there is something there I need to retrieve." They grunted in acknowledgement and took to the skies.

After the beast took off, servants piled into the court yard to confront the servant unconscious on the ground. One of the female servants started fanning the out cold servant. When she finally came to the questions started.

"What happened?" was the one most used. The servant closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"H-he…Lord Sess-sesshomaru…he _**smiled!!**_"

* * *

They had been flying for about an hour and the sun had started to rise. When the first rays of the sun reached Kagome she started grabbing around for something to pull over her head.

She ended up pushing her head inside Sesshomaru outer kimono. Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with mirth.

_'I don't remember my blanket being made of such fine quality, or my pillow being heated. Why is my head so warm if my body is so cold?'_ Kagome forced herself to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. When she opened them she was face to face the top of Sesshomaru chest.

She did what any surprised girl would have done.

She screamed.

Sesshomaru winced. It was not normal for a living creature to be able to reach such a high pitch. He lifted the top of his shirt back.

"What is wrong?" He asked innocently. Well as innocently as he could get. Kagome looked up. Then she threw herself backwards. Sesshomaru grabbed her waist knowing she would try to escape. Normally he would let her.

But not when they were hundreds of feet off the ground.

"Calm yourself." She took a couple deep breaths and looked around.

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"To a village, there is something I need to retrieve from the headmaster there." She nodded, then scowled.

"If we are only going to pick something up then why did you feel the need to drag me along?"

"Misery deserves company." He replied simply.

"Thou art cruel." She hissed. He shrugged in response.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.30 Minutes Later.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Ah-Un landed in a field, not far from the village.

"We will have to walk the rest of the way. The village does not take well to demons." She gave him a questioning look.

"I am Lord, they would not dare defy me." She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. He got off the dragon and she followed. She skipped ahead of him picking flowers every now and then. Sesshomaru wondered again just how old she was.

Finally they arrived at the village.

The people parted when they saw Lord Sesshomaru coming through. They did not give the same treatment to Kagome. As soon as Sesshomaru was passed they closed up again and continued what they were doing. She huffed, and tried to fight her way through the crowds.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the upper arm. She tried to jerk it out of the old woman's hand that held it hostage but it was no use.

"You came here with the Western Lord no?"

"Hai, so what." She said curtly.

"You are not dressed the part, I will assist you."

"What?! NO?! Let me go!!" She started to struggle when the old woman started to drag her into a hut. Once inside she struggled even harder. The woman threw her into a chair and other girls came around to hold her down, there were walls upon walls of make-up and other such girly stuff.

This was going to be torture.

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped into a dark hut.

"Do you have the item?" He said to the figure huddled over some metal.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama, hai I have the item you commissioned me to make. Do you have my payment?" He tossed her a bag of gold coins, she picked it up.

"Wonderful your package is on that table over there." She gestured to her right. He walked over to the table and almost smiled in anticipation.

It was a necklace at first glance. The chain was made out of diamonds and in the middle there was a sapphire shaped into a crescent moon. Its real purpose was to control Kagome much like the ink on her forehead did now. It would fade tonight, and he needed _something _to keep her in check. He would be the only one able to take off the chain once it was put on.

_'Now to find the girl…'_ He stepped outside and sniffed delicately. There was no need to inhale a large breath of the village's foul stench.

He followed her scent to a hut and watched in amusement as she fought off the woman holding onto her wrists.

* * *

"Let…me…GO!!" She struggled and pulled and twisted. These mindless drones were crazy. Finally she bit into the last hand holding onto her and pulled out of range before more could grab her. She fell on her butt.

She got up and grumbled about 'stupid painted girls that need to get a life.' She dusted herself off and then turned to the hut.

"Give me back my clothes!" She shouted, she was not about to go in and get them herself.

"No child." The elderly lady called back. She huffed but turned around and nearly walked straight into Sesshomaru. She gasped and held her heart in surprise.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said annoyed and then looked at him. He was staring at her. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo, earth to Sesshomaru…Whatever I'll meet you at that dragon-thing. I need to get out of here before they can get to me again." She pivoted on her heel and started back to the field, which was a lot harder in this kimono that those _creatures_ had dressed her in.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her go. He was in shock, he just knew it. When Kagome had turned around he couldn't breathe. His lungs and even his brain had shut down leaving only his eyes to work, which continued to stare at the beauty in front of him. He was so used to her dressing and acting so much like a …male… he had forgotten that there was a growing woman underneath. It didn't help that she always wore men's clothing either.

She was dressed in a simple but elegant dark blue kimono that had what looked like stars stitched onto the fabric bringing out her eyes. She had dark eye liner on bring out her eyes even more. Her lips had shiny gloss on them giving her the urge to lick it off. Her cheeks were dusted with a light blush and her hair was done up in an intricate twist with a couple tendrils hanging down to frame her face.

She looked like an …_angel_…

Finally getting his brain to cooperate with him he ordered his feet to move and take him to his beauty.

When he arrived at the field he had to keep himself in line with much effort. He walked over to her. She kept hopping up and down.

"What are you doing?" He forced the words out.

"Trying _–hop-_ to get _–jump-_ on this dragon!" He sat down and then pulled her up and into his lap. She blushed, and tried to squirm to sit in front of him, but he wasn't having it.

He turned her around to face her some and reached into his kimono. He pulled out the necklace.

She gasped.

"Do you like it?" He asked and she nodded. He unhooked it and placed it around her neck. She touched the stone moon on her collarbone.

"Thank you." She breathed out. He nodded. There was no reason to tell her right now of its uses.

Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed the reins.

"Ah-Un return to the palace." The dragon took to the skies. Kagome was still situated on his lap.

The ride was silent for a while.

"Why did you get me this beautiful necklace?" Kagome asked. He looked at her, and then looked straight ahead again. He would tell her in time, but right now he was enjoying himself and wasn't about to ruin it with the girl's temper.

Kagome misinterpreting the silent answer thinking it was because he was embarrassed to tell her let it drop.

"Thank you anyways. It's very pretty." He nodded.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

Finally the dragon landed in the courtyard. Kagome made a move to get off but Sesshomaru's arm around her waist stopped her. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Finally Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and captured Kagome's lips with his. Her eyes widened in shock. She had no idea what to do. Nothing in life had ever prepared her for this! When Sesshomaru bit her bottom lip with a fang she gasped. He took that advantage to taste her. Kagome's eyes closed and shyly at first she started to respond. Sesshomaru growled his approval. Finally having to break apart for air, she sat back.

Her eyes opened and she touched her lips.

"_My first kiss…_" She muttered. Then finally realizing that she was still in the demon lord's lap she blushed and jumped off. She ran as fast as she could inside.

Sesshomaru remained seated on the dragon. She tasted better than any dish he had ever eaten, a mix between cherries and vanilla. He got off of Ah-Un and immediately servants came to lead it to the stables.

He walked to his study, but first he walked past Kagome's room to see what she thought of the kiss. He stopped outside her door. Her aura was shining so brightly, he decided to leave her be.

_My first kiss…_echoed through his head. He had taken away her first. That made the kiss even more enjoyable knowing no one else had, had a chance to taste what he did.

He entered the study, and sat down. He looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He picked up the first on the pile and started to read. Half way through he couldn't help but think about how soft her lips were. His eyes started to unfocused and he didn't bother to correct himself.

It was much more enjoyable to think about her than this stack of paperwork. He never even noticed when Lord Ryo came in to announce dinner.

He had heard about the kiss and thought Sesshomaru had retreated to his study to hide his disgust. When he entered the study and found Sesshomaru staring off into space (Which _never_ happened) he knew it was quite the opposite. He smiled to himself. The girl may be human but if she could make Sesshomaru this happy he was all for the inevitable mating. Sesshomaru was his friend, his best friend even and he had never seen him so happy before. He left quietly.

When Lord Ryo was a good distance from the study he muttered to himself,

"She must be one hell of a good kisser..."

* * *

**A/N: Some more fluff. I wasn't sure if I was going to fast with their relationship. Tell me what you think.**

**DeadlyDisaster.**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Mystery

**A/N: -Walks into room and just barely dodges lethal-poison-dipped dagger aimed for heart- Wait!! Let me explain!! -Livid crowd pauses mid-throw with rest of weapons- Okay so here's the story (excuse), I've recently been accepted into BUA (Boston University Academy). Not sure if any of you have heard of this highschool but it's a little more advanced than the average school. Not usually a problem as I have no trouble with crap like that... and I wouldn't if I didn't live 2.5 hours away!! I didn't even know there was a 4:30 a.m.!! I have to get up soo freakin' early then the long train rides (which I've recently started lugging around my laptop -new compact size- so I should have more time to write once I adjust to waking up at ungodly hours in the morning) Also I wanted to adjust some of these chapters to fit my new and improved writing style. I've grown much (in my opinion) over the time I've been absent and I'm quite appalled at my grammar and other mistakes so I wanted to go back and edit but I've decided that I'll just try harder from here on out and do a final edit once I get down to the last couple of chapters. And the last and final reason is... I don't have as many ideas for new chapters. I hang out with AAL all the time and I wanted to take her creation and turn it into my own but with all this chaos and commotion going on, it has quite effectively stifled my creative writing mojo!! I want to cry, so much new talent and I can't get it down on paper (or on a computer database in this case). Anyways since I've been gone so long I've just decided to do some editing on the chapters already written by AAL, which should buy me some time to get things together. I have no permanent updating schedule, so be prepared so sporadic chapters. Suggestions are welcome and helpful. I would _not_ want my ELA teacher to accuse me of plagirism (which he was quite adamant about. For kami's sake, who spends two full classes on it and what happens should you even _think _about thinking about stealing someone else's work) so you will be recognized and thanked. -crowd that surprisingly let me finish (insults ignored) mumbles and disperses, wipes profusely sweating brow- That was close... DeadlyDisaster has survived to write another day!! Take that people's choice awards!!**

**Good God... What the hell is that monstrosity of an author's note up there?? Well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm already editing the next chapter (thank god for weekends!!)**

* * *

_The Legend of the Silver Inu Angel_

Chapter 9: **A New Mystery**

**DeadlyDisaster/AristocraticAssassinLover**

* * *

"Just relax Kagome, all will be well." Emi said, worried about her friend. Kagome had burst in her room, rushed through her encounter with the fearful demon lord and then started pacing, mumbling the whole while about what would happen now.

"No Emi, all will not be well. I don't think you understand the full meaning of what just happened…"

"I didn't even really hear everything you told me when you slammed my door and then barked something out about Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome finally stopped pacing and sat down on the bed next to her, and Emi was secretly thankful. Kagome was really beginning to wear a circle in the floor.

"I went out with Lord Sesshomaru today," Kagome started and waited until she had Emi's full attention, "We went to go pick up this necklace," she pulled the chain from under her shirt and was filled with pride when Emi gasped in awe. "When we were on our way back to the palace, he said it was for me and placed it on my neck." Kagome's face started to heat up just thinking about what happened when they had landed in the courtyard.

Kagome paused and then took a deep breath.

"When we finally landed in front of the gates he…he…he…"

"Spit it out Kagome!" Emi was dying to find out what had her friend so flustered.

"_He Kissed Me!!_" She blurted out. She counted down, 3… 2… 1…

"He _**WHAT**_?!" Emi screamed.

This was…this was…so wrong!

All right, maybe it wasn't as articulate as most of the other things she said, but she had never heard of something so _scandalous!_

"Shhhhh, Emi quiet I don't think he needs servants' gossip right now!" Kagome hissed. Emi nodded reluctantly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Emi asked curiously, but scooted back a bit when she saw the trademark light enter her friends eyes, that usually meant destruction was not far away.

"I never wanted him to kiss me, so this deserves payback! I'll do what _I_ do **best**!" Before Emi could reply Kagome was out the door, leaving it still wide open for anyone to peer into the room at the slightly frightened Emi. She quietly got up and closed the door before kneeling down beside her bed.

"Dear Kami, I know I'm but a lowly servant, but please hear my plea. Spare Lord Sesshomaru from the evil clutches of my dear but slightly deranged friend. Amen." She whispered. Then she closed her eyes to pray for Sesshomaru.

It was all she could do for him. It was all _anyone_ could do for him at this point.

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of that afternoon gathering the items for her best prank ever. She set them up in the dead of night, and then quietly slipped back into her room. She didn't really sleep that night, it was more like a resting trance. _He would regret crossing the boundries for the rest of his eternal life!_

* * *

Kagome was nowhere to be seen when morning rolled around.

Sesshomaru knew he should be worried and anxious but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He had more important issues to think about right now.

Like how _he _had kissed a _ningen_.

He waited for the disgust and contempt to stir in the depths of his soul but it didn't. It never did. In fact he felt light-hearted and free, whenever he thought about it. Emotions the demon lord was unaccustomed to feeling.

He thought about his relationship with the mischievous girl. He decided he didn't mind her touching him. Actually he would rather enjoy it if she took it upon herself to touch him _more_. He studied himself fiercely to discern exactly when this change had occurred. He couldn't find the answer, and he didn't care.

The girl was smart, intelligent, devious, cunning and not to mention beautiful, when she wants to be. These were all things he looked for in a mate.

_**Wait. Stop! **_

_Was he actually considering this girl for a mate?_ Maybe while he was distracted with her luscious lips she had placed him under a spell. Or he was fatally ill and close to death. He considered the first option but knowing the girl would never do something like that, he wondered if he should work on his unfinished will some more.

**That was to do the unthinkable. Mate with a human, preposterous!! **

_But she really was a keeper, and he couldn't deny his feelings._ Yup, it was certain he was ill. There was no other explanation. _That's what he kept telling himself._

_**Something had to be done!**_

* * *

Kagome was in the library reading, waiting for her plan to unfold. She glanced out the window and noticed it was a little past dawn. Her plan was just about to be set into action. With a smirk hidden by the front of her book she closed her eyes and just waited.

* * *

Sesshomaru headed to his study as was the norm for every morning. He sat down at his desk and looked at the stack of paperwork he _had_ to do today.

Sighing he picked up the first on the pile.

A farmer from one of his human settlements asking for more dirt, for his crops. He sighed but dipped his brush into the ink bottle to sign it when…

_**BAM!!**_

His ink bottle exploded leaving him covered in dark black ink. Only his eyes and the part of him under the desk spared from the slippery substance.

He stood and made his way to the girl's room already knowing who the culprit was. _He may be dying but if he was so fond of the girl then maybe she should 'accompany' him to the netherworld. Or he could just send her early to reserve their spots. He was itching to taste some sneaky ningen blood._

* * *

Kagome had heard the explosion from Lord Sesshomaru's study and set the book down on the table. It was time to finish the second part of her plan. She stood, glee and malice pouring off her like radiation and stealthily made her way to her room.

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped into Kagome's room cautiously scanned the area.

Nothing. _So far so good._

He stepped a little farther into the room and was suddenly covered with feathers. He glanced upwards to spot a bucket attached to the ceiling with a length of cord connected to the length he had stepped on. The cord acting like a release and the contents of the bucket were now covering him. _Why hadn't he noticed this?! This was the type of trap he was looking for! For someone who could scent out and track down enemies, allies, anyone really, from miles away and yet this girl had bested him **again**!_

He growled in outrage, when he heard a laughter coming from his right. He spun around and saw the she-creature he had been searching for all morning. He was certain now she was not ningen. She was the spawn of satan, or maybe satan in disguise.

"I see you fell for the traps, just. Like. Always. I don't know who you think I am but you took away my first kiss, **without **my consent."

_'As good as it was but he doesn't need to know that.'_

His growl became vicious but it still didn't scare Kagome.

"Don't growl at me. You force me into serving you, drag me around on a leash, place controlling ink on my forehead, and then you_**kiss** _me and expect me to do nothing about it. You must be crazy." She spun on her heel and started to walk away.

Sesshomaru was seeing red (well actually it was more of an oranish-burgandy and had he not been so angry he might have examined it more. It was a great color to add into a painting he was having done). Mostly because she was _right._ He had bullied her around, and even**spied**on her, which she doesn't know yet and then he just expected her to go weak-kneed because of his affections.

He once again grouped her in with all of the other Japanese women out there. And _once again,_ she had proven herself to be vastly different.

She wasn't like the others. Darn, he constantly complained of how females acted and the one time he wanted one to be overly subbmissve and affectionate the were the complete opposite. But if she had been like that from the beginning, he wouldn't have spared her the time of day... okay now he was off topic and thinking in circles.

But that still didn't give her the right to cover his person in feathers and then walk away from him! Acting on instinct he struck out at her. Getting to his senses just in time (more like his beast giving him a mental slap and pulling him back to reality) and Kagome's quick reflexes saved her from being sliced in half. ALthough the back of her haori couldn't quite say the same. The middle of the back was fisted in his claws.

Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to the mark at the base of her back. It looked much like his full form (with minor differences) curled around a crescent moon. It wasn't very big about half the size of his palm but the details of the mark were incredible. Pulling himself together with patience he didn't know he had, he gestured to the mark,

"What is that?" He questioned.

She turned her chin up and away from him.

"I don't see why I should answer any of your questions seeing as how you just tried to cut me in half." He took a couple threatening steps closer to her and was surprised to see her take some steps back. There was barely masked fear shining in her eyes. He was pleased at the now healthy fear she felt for oh about 0.00034 milliseconds before he felt guilty. He didn't want her fear, he wanted her anger and excitement.

Kagome _was **not**_ afraid! She really **_wasn't_**!!

Okay she was, just a tad. She had trusted him despite how angry he made her, and he had just tried to strike her down. She thought that she was at least a little more important than that. But now she understood, that he had no qualms about killing her despite all that they had been through. This didn't surprise her as much as it should have when she put it into perspective. He was **Lord Sesshomaru,** the most wealthy and envy-envoking lord of all Japan, and she was Kagome Higurashi, a nobody that had lived in this castle practically her whole life and he had just noticed her that one day by accident. When she thought about all the stunts she had pulled since then, she was slightly guilty and more than grateful that he hadn't killed her off yet. In fact, she wouldn't even be angry with him if he did murder her (although she wouldn't have much of a choice)... but she had disrespected his station and status, a crime that punishable in ways that were much worse that death.

**_But,_** despite her recent epiphany, her ingrained attitude and sadly lacking sense of self-preservation when it came to circumstances like this, he mouth decided to spout off crap that she was sure she feel in the morning.

"Because girl_, I am your superior and you will answer me_." She mimicked the last part but backed down when his youki flared. It's not like stubbornly refusing to tell him would do any good. She had accomplished her mission for the day anyway.

"It's a birthmark, _I think_. Mother used to rub it when I was upset because it's sensitive. It obviously had some sort of symbolic meaning to her, but since I know nothing about it I'm not really concerned about it. She said it was important and would someday 'reveal all,' but my mother was very superstitous and I'm not sure if I believe all that." Sesshomaru nodded and ordered her to turn around. She complied with a huff and he studied the mark.

He had seen it somewhere before. _But where?_

"Think about your actions, I will call for you when I have a suitable punishment." He strode out the room and caught the mumbled "whatever."

He smirked and continued his way to his study (after sneaking around his own home to bathe and wash away evidence of this morning), when he heard a mother putting her child to sleep with a story. He stopped outside the door.

"_Once in a life time there is a being born._

_One and only one of its kind are ever created._

_It will be the essence of all things good and pure._

_The very embodiment of all free spirited creatures._

_This being will have the gift of tongues and power that will rival that of the gods._

_Where ever this kind creature travels hearts change, always for the better._

_The being will have a heart of gold and a soul as big as the world itself._

_The creature's sole purpose in life is to help those in need._

_To heal the wounded, whether that wound may be physical or mental._

_There is one being that is destined to be with the creature. Alone they are great but together they will be unstoppable._

_The being that will heal all strife, the creature that loves with its soul, the one destined to be the greatest there ever was, that being is,_

_The Silver Inu Angel."_

He remembered the times his mother used to tell him that story. She even had a picture of a symbol that was supposed to be on the creatures body. He remembered the dog curled… around the... moon...

_There. _**Was.** No. **_Way!_**

He paced to his personal library, with a determined aura surrounding him. Servants scurried around him, most knowing from experience that when he was in that mood, something big was about to happen. Last time, he had headed out to battle and had finally killed the Southern Lord that had been murdering everyone around.

He searched the scrolls until he found the one he wanted.

_How To Recognize Celestial Beings. _It wasn't a real reference book. Most of the stories are clearly myths. He would have tossed it long ago but his mother was particularly fond of it. Not that he was sentimental or anything...

It was one of her favorites to read to him after long hours of training. He really didn't care much, only choosing to humor his beloved mother but the intricately drawn pictures always caught his attention.

He sat down at the desk in the back. He searched the context and pictures with a keen eye, and then he saw the text,

_The Silver Inu Angel_

With a deep breath he read through the story that his mother used to tell him before bed. Finally he came upon the symbol.

It was a full dog demon curled around a crescent moon, just like he remembered.

The same one the girl had. He still didn't believe it, so he read on.

_Only one of these beings is said to ever be born, unlike other celestial beings. The mark placement is unknown but is rumored to be placed on the small of the being's back._

He dropped the scroll on the desk.

The girl had the mark.

And…

It was in the right spot.

If this was true information, then…

_The Silver Inu Angel was living under his roof._

He had just so happened to have bossed her around causing most likely negative feelings within her.

**The fates really hated him. **

_**But the big question was, what was he going to do now?!**_

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. The edited chapter. It's still not perfect as it's a quick edit just to get it out faster to you readers. There was no way I was going to post the original (Sorry AAL I love you I really do but, now that you've grown to you have to admit it was bad! Oh and no hiring hitmen. I know where you and all your loved ones live. LOL) Anyways review and tell me if you can tell I've grown, like the chapter... hate the chapter... or just want to hi. Like metioned before I've already started on the next chapter (another edit) but I'm going to try harder on that one so the transition into my new style of writing is progressive. But It's almost midnight on Friday, and I have some, not much, but some homework to do. Usually after doing such mindless and boring tasks I watch mindless and boring T.V. It just sucks all the life and fun out of me. So thank you to all of those that waited -patiently- and I'll try to be more dedicated from now on.**

**DeadlyDisaster**


	11. Chapter 10: You Don't Control Me

**A/N: He's the next chapter. Sorry it's so late, but I took the PSAT today and for some reason felt so excited about it, I felt like updating. Well I'll let you guys get back to the story.**

* * *

_The Legend of the Ginsei Inu Tenshi_

Chapter 10**: You Don't Control Me**

**DeadlyDisaster/AristocraticAssassinLover**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat anxiously behind his desk debating where he should go from here.

_'Should I go for outside help?'_ He growled, and banished the wayward thought from his head ruthlessly.

'_This Sesshomaru needs no help; he **will** figure this out on his own. My first action should be to confront the issue anyway. I will not run from it any longer!' _He had the urge to nod his head, but ignored it. He was already slightly insane he didn't want to give his servants any more evidence. With strong determination he stood to go and find the little hellion/angel.

* * *

"That insufferable demon makes me so... **angry**!" Kagome had been ranting about Sesshomaru to Emi for hours now, but Kagome being so preoccupied never noticed when she gave an exasperated sigh and slipped out of the room.

"He thinks he's so high and mighty, when he has no right to be." She said, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that was pointing out that he did rule the entire Western lands **and** had the title of strongest demon alive; certainly that was enough reason to be so arrogant.

"I **_hate_** him!!" She screeched, letting the rest of her anger into loud burst.

"Wow Kagome, I feel bad for that poor soul that has you this riled up." an entering servant whistled.

"Shut up Hakaku. I don't have the patience for your idiocy right now." Kagome said keeping her back to him.

"Ouch Kagome, that one _hurt_." Hakaku dramatically cried, placing his hand over his heart and the other on his forehead, pretending to become lightheaded and faint. Opening his eyes from his position on the floor, he winked at Kagome.

She couldn't help but crack a smile.

Hakaku and her went way back to when she first came to the palace. He was always her escape route after committing some kind of mayhem. He could also mask scents and auras so that no one could trace the chaos back to her. He was always there to cheer her up to with his exaggerated actions and silly words.

"AH HA!! So you _**can** _smile! And here I thought that, that frown on your face was permanent." He snickered.

Kagome laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Kagome stated more to herself than anyone in particular. Hakaku plopped down on the bed beside her.

"But you have been frowning a lot lately and I heard that you _pranked the great lord_." He whispered the last part. He scooted back a little when that trademark light entered her eyes.

"It wasn't that hard, I can ensnare anyone I so choose in my traps. It just takes time and patience,"

"Which you are certainly lacking…" He cut her off, and she gave him the glare of death, upset that he interrupted her gloating session.

"As I was saying, it just takes planning. I am a mastermind after all." You could practically see her ego getting bigger and bigger by the second. Hakaku chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. You better be careful though. While you have skills in the art of stealth and trickery, _he _has an _**army**_! If he decides to retaliate you are definitely in for it." At her crestfallen look he continued.

"But I will be there to bail you out, just like old times." She laughed and threw her arms around him in a giant bear hug, which he happily returned.

Then the door opened and they heard a ground-quaking growl.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been on his way to talk to the troublesome girl when he heard voices coming from her room.

"Yeah, yeah you better be careful though. While you have skills in the art of stealth and trickery, he has an army! If he decides to retaliate you are definitely in for it…." Recognizing it as a male's voice, he felt an indescribable amount of…annoyance? Anger? Jealousy?...The voices continued,

"But I will be there to bail you out, just like old times." Sesshomaru instantly decided that no male in his domain was good enough for Kagome. None would be able to handle her should she lose control.

**Does that mean that you are considering taking the girl as your mate?** His beast smugly asked.

_'Nonsense.'_ He replied to his beast.

**Then she has every right to spend her time with other males. **It argued.

He decided to ignore his beast for the time being and opened the door to see Kagome and a servant _hugging_. Without conscious thought he let out a loud growl unintentionally warning said male to step back.

* * *

Kagome whipped her head around ready to defend herself against a monster, only to sigh when she spotted Sesshomaru in her doorway.

"What do you _want_?" She whined. Sesshomaru's eyes were trained solely on the boy plastered to the floor in the most unintimidating way. Kagome noticing his stare, kneeled down next to him and whispered in his ear, "Hakaku you are dismissed. I'll talk to you later." He gave her a scared look, took a glance at Sesshomaru and was gone in a flash. There was no way he was going to stick around and deal with an angry Sesshomaru. That was Kagome's territory.

When he was gone she turned to Sesshomaru, "Now why did you have to go and scare him like that? He didn't do anything to you." She sank back down onto the bed with a sigh. Sesshomaru stared hard at the door for a moment longer and then declared that Kagome would never again touch a male without his direct permission.

**3**…_2_…1…

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"I believe you understood me perfectly well. You will no longer have any physical contact with the male species." He calmly stated.

"You are _**not** _my mother and therefore have **no** say with whom I associate!" She exclaimed.

"I am _**Lord**_ and therefore I have _every _say with whom you associate."

"Grrrr! I don't have to put up with this!" She went to storm out of the room, but a firm grip around her upper arm slowed her momentum.

"Let me go!!" She tried to jerk out of his grasp, but his grip held strong.

"Why do you insist on defying me at every turn?" He asked, genuinely curious. She stopped in her struggles for a moment.

"Because you always command me to do stuff that is either completely unreasonable or you command me to do it so rudely. I am a person and have feelings. I might be more open to suggestions rather than commands." She huffed.

"So you're telling me that if I asked you _nicely_, you would obey my orders?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but maybe if you treated me with a little respect, I wouldn't be so rude to you. I treat you exactly how you treat me," he raised an eyebrow, "...for the most part."

He swung her around and sat her on the bed.

"I still have complete control over you anyways." Sesshomaru suddenly announced.

"What are you talking about?" He leaned over and reached down the collar of her kimono lifting up the chain he had given to her. He held it at eye level and then took a step back.

"Pinch yourself."

"Wha-**OW**!" She said rubbing her abused hand.

"This necklace, you…you…enchanted it! I can't believe you!!" Kagome was practically boiling with fury.

"I had no way to get you to behave, hopefully this will work." She gave him a look that would freeze hell and then stomped out to the gardens twisting out of his grasp when he went to reach for her.

"The girl will learn in time, that I am her master, whether she wishes it or not." Sesshomaru said to the empty room and then exited deciding to head to his study.

* * *

"I hate him."

_Kick._

"I Hate Him!"

_Kick._

"I HATE HIM!!"

_Kick._ **Smash.**

Kagome looked up from the ground, and saw that the rock she had been kicking around the garden pathway had shattered a most likely priceless vase.

"Good serves the jerk right!" She walk over to a koi pond and sat down, slipping off her shoes and sticking her feet in, laughing when the fish would come over and bite her toes.

"I can't believe that he would take me out, let me get attacked by those monstrous women, and then save me only to give me a chain that I later find out is enchanted and is used to control me!!" Her voice rose until the whole castle could hear her. She reached up and wrapped her hand around the chain.

"He makes me sooo furious!" She closed her eyes and yanked hard on the chain, choking herself and only making herself more enraged.

If only she had kept them open she would have seen how her hand had shined an eerie blue, straining the chain.

She opened her eyes and glared at a random tree across from her plotting Sesshomaru's demise that she fully intended on carrying through.

When and it was going to be a when, she got this stupid chain off, he was going to be screwed!!

She slapped the pond's surface, scaring all the fish away.

"I think I should pay Sesshomaru a little visit."She sneered menacingly, frightening a nearby squirrel.

* * *

When the door to his study slammed open, he knew that the girl was going to make a fool out of either himself or her.

"Sesshomaru!" He let out a breath slightly heavier than normal, but looked up anyway.

Oh goody, he was correct. It was Kagome.

He gave her a quick glance and then turned back to the treaty he was reading.

"You will not ignore me." She growled and slammed her hand on his desk, slightly cracking the wood to his amazement.

"If you don't remove this chain, I will never speak to you again!." She threatened.

"Is that another empty threat, or a promise?" He quipped back. She growled at him and stood, walking to the door.

"I am going out, don't wait up." She called back over her shoulder.

"You are going nowhere." He said getting ready to stop her. What was with her and thinking she had the right to order him around?

She turned around and gave him a look that had even him thinking twice. Before he scoffed at the thought and glared right back.

"I _am _going, and you _will not_ follow!" She snarled and then turned, finally storming out the door.

'That immature girl needs to be taught a lesson. I suppose it's best to wait until she returns, so that she is somewhat calm. She will learn not to cross me.' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

Climbing the wall in the back gardens and hopping onto the tree, with a package tucked under her arm, she declared,

"He will not ruin my son's birthday that I am already late for!" Landing at the base she began her walk.

If only she noticed the eyes that followed her every move.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. We're finally going to move into the action-y part of the plot. Romance, humor and action: yummy. LOL. Well I hope the next chapter gets released sooner. We'll see what happens. Until next time...**

**DeadlyDisaster**


	12. Chapter 11: Trouble After Dark

**A/N: Graduation sucks. I hate the whole process. I thought graduation at 15 would be cool but it was so embarrassing I couldn't even drive to my own graduating, couldn't get into the after-party or nothing! Uggh. Life's been hectic and I'm so sorry for the late update. And I mean **_**late**_**. Feel free to merciless beat the imaginary image of me in your minds senseless until I beg for forgiveness and pray that such a mental onslaught of all my faithful followers doesn't physically affect me in any way. Again guys I'm really sorry.**

* * *

_The Legend of the Ginsei Inu Tenshi_

Chapter 10**: ****Trouble After Dark**

**DeadlyDisaster/AristocraticAssassinLover**

* * *

"I can't believe that arrogant, egotistical, rude, commanding… jerk! Oh did I mention egotistical? I can't believe he actually tried to do something like that! Oooooo, just wait for my next prank, this one will involve bodily harm. That neat flying knives trick I saw the soldiers practicing would work well…." Kagome's rant to the surrounding vegetation trailed off as she got a sudden foreboding feeling. Shaking it off as surging feelings of hatred and the premonition that Sesshomaru's life span had just been shortened a couple hundred years, she continued on to see Shippo. She arrived at the village in a timely manner, absentmindedly following the trail she had traversed so many times before. Still in a tizzy over the argument she slammed down the payment for Shippo's room on the counter to the inn and stormed off without missing a beat.

'Speaking to anyone right now would not be a wise decision on my part, seeing as how I'm currently harboring murderous thoughts…' Kagome's visually graphic image of a Sesshomaru in pain was instantly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of being unconditionally loved when Shippo launched from his previous position to attach himself lovingly albeit a bit painfully to Kagome's midsection.

"Hello Shippo!! Do you know what today is?" Kagome teasingly questioned in a sing-song voice?

Shippo played along, "Is it a holiday?"

"Mayyyybe." Kagome responded.

"Does it involve gifts?" Shippo asked mischievously but excitedly.

"Mayyyybe." Kagome hummed back and cracked a smile when she saw Shippo make a frustrated face.

"Kagome it's my birthday!! What did you bring me?" He nearly shouted trying to sprint around her to see what she was hiding behind her back.

'What is it with kids and their total disregard to manners when food, candy and/or gifts are involved?' Kagome laughed and handed Shippo her poorly wrapped present.

His face lit up so brightly and quickly Kagome was sure he was going to burn out.

Shippo wasted no time in tearing apart the rice paper to reveal a toy ball. Kagome was slightly nervous. She wanted to get him something much more extravagant but servants don't make a whole lot, and there were some supplies for a prank that she just couldn't walk away from…

"I LOVE IT!" He squealed at an inhuman pitch. Kagome could feel her ears ringing, but the look on his face of pure joy made the ringing a …pleasant ringing… ok maybe not but she felt loved all over again nonetheless.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y…" His tirade of gratitude faded into the background as he ran outside to go and try out his new ball. Boy would the village kids be jealous of him now!

Kagome laughed and set out to find some food worthy to be called a birthday banquet on her tight budget.

* * *

After hours of playing, laughing, teasing and ganging up on some teenage kids that had been bullying Shippo because of his unusually small stature, Kagome had to say goodbye.

And like always it was not going as good as she hoped it would.

"KAGOMEEEEE! Please don't leave! I'll be good. I'll share my toys and eat my vegetables and do anything you want…" Shippo wailed as he used his superior demon strength to withhold Kagome from leaving. She was nearly in tears. Every year was the same thing and gosh if she could just drop everything, forsake everyone and run away with this loveable munchkin she would do it in a heartbeat. But with no real status, no money and no protection they wouldn't last long.

"Shippo I know this is hard, but I promise to come back unless something kills me first. I do every time don't I?" Shippo sniffled and reluctantly let go. Kagome kneeled down to look in him the eye.

"You know I love you very much. And I hate this just as much as you if not more, but I wouldn't be able to provide for you on our own right now or I would have run away with you long ago. As soon as I get my act together we will go somewhere where we can always be together. And next time I promise to take some of Aki's candy for you." She finished the last part as a whisper that she knew his superior hearing would pick up. She would never condone thievery, but desperate time call for desperate measures. And Aki had more candy than she knew what to do with!

"O-ok. I promise to be good until you come back." He struggled to be proud and dignified but the non-stop tears completely ruined the image.

"And I promise not to fatally harm anyone unless they severely deserve it." Kagome said determined. Shippo laughed and Kagome waved goodbye as she hurried out before she lost her resolve and simply ran away with him now.

* * *

Walking back to the castle was a tad scary for the normally confident girl. She had never stayed out this late before and for a good reason. She was stubborn but not stupid. She didn't know how to wield a weapon nor was she particularly skilled in any sort of combat training once so ever. Demons that hunt during the night were way out of her league.

'I should hurry. Throwing a smokescreen and running for it won't help me out here…' Kagome quickly stepped through the thick underbrush when she felt some bite for ankle and she let out a surprised yelp. Making it through the brush she didn't even bother to look down at her rapidly swelling ankle, or she would lose her nerve. Whatever had bitten her was obviously poisonous. She had started to sprint through the open field in front of her when an explosion knocked her off her feet.

She hesitantly sat up waving through the cloud of dust and debris in front of her. When it finally settled she wished it hadn't.

There not more than forty yards away stood the most terrifying creature she had ever seen. Standing about twelve feet tall with beady red eyes, sickly green looking alligator like skin and rows of sharp fangs that were nearly as thick as her wrist and that was more than enough incentive for Kagome to spring into flight mode.

As soon as she made a move to get up the pain in her ankle was so intense she collapsed back down in tears.

'I must have twisted it when I was thrown for the explosion and the poison isn't making the pain any more bearable.' Kagome thought with horror. Was this really how she was going to die? She regretted that last part of her promise of seeing Shippo.

'Maybe saying unless I die wasn't so bright. This must be "Buddha's way of proving who really is god here…' Kagome's self-pitying thoughts stopped when the demon lunged for her and she went into shock.

When she heard a tearing sound and felt a sticky substance rain down on her she instantly thought that the process of death was a disgusting feeling, but virtually painless. When seconds passed and there was no bright light or voice showing her the way she cracked an eye open that she hadn't realized she had closed in fright.

There she saw her knight in a white kimono, or devil looking for something else to hold over her in a white and red patterned kimono. It all depended on how your outlook on life was.

There was a staring match for better part of five minutes while Sesshomaru waited for gratitude and an apology and Kagome stubbornly withheld it because of her wounded pride. When Sesshomaru realized there was no thank you coming he decided to be the bigger person… for now at least.

"Let's go. You are covered in that monstrosity's blood and flesh, and you reek." He abruptly turned expecting her to follow when he heard, what was possibly, the most girlish and wimpiest yelp of pain he had ever heard.

Kagome had not taken note of her current hygienic status but once she did and was tuned into her less than desirable scent, she for once agreed with him. She went to stand without really thinking of anything but a hot bath, when she was once again reminded that her ankle was not in the best of conditions.

'Maybe I should start wearing shoes.' She thought as she rocked back and forth clutching her now throbbing appendage.

Sesshomaru sighed at the pitiful sight of the pathetic creature named Kagome, before reminding himself that despite her resilience to anything that made sense she was still an irrational teenage _**girl**__._

He threw is kimono over her and picked her up bridal style which she responded to by sticking her tongue out and mumbling something incoherent about how the gods just loved to pick on her few weaknesses. He had no wish to be covered in the goop that she was currently covered in and would later have this kimono burned.

* * *

The walk or flight back to the castle was fairly uneventful but painfully silent. Even Sesshomaru as grateful as he was for the reprieve of her ever loud mouth was slightly uncomfortable and wished she would just get over herself, attempt to humiliate him and things would go back to how they were before.

He really didn't like seeing Kagome like this. It put him on edge.

It of course wasn't because he was just a tad frightened for his wellbeing in the future, it was just her concentrated attitude was freaking him out.

Once they arrived at the palace he dropped Kagome off in the servants' quarters to bathe and rest and then sent out orders, to find who sent out that demon.

'That demon was not going to kill her. He was only there to incapacitate her and anyone who may protect her. The blood in her system came from that demon and the potency would be strong enough to kill any human with a small amount, yet he only injected enough to slightly paralyze and slow her movements. He was also determined and concentrating not hungry and blood-thirsty. Someone is after the girl, but why? No one else can know her secret. She doesn't even know and I found out by chance. Why her? To get to me? No. I am not frequently seen parading out in public with her despite that one instance. It would not be labeled more than a fling a worst she would be labeled a whore. That would not warrant an attack…' Sesshomaru trailed off into his thoughts as he absent-mindedly read through tedious treaties and request from various villages in his domain. Soon enough he grew bored and retired for the night.

* * *

Kagome was furious? Livid? Feeling murderous again? Yeah that was about right. Her mood was better after seeing Shippo. But then she was attacked on the one day she really couldn't handle the stress and had to be seen in such a horrible situation by the one person she didn't even acknowledge existed right now. Then she finds out she was most definitely poisoned and would be bedridden or face serious pain for the next couple days because of the confined and therefore extremely sensitive area of infected body. She wanted revenge on everyone but she would settle for just Lord Idiot right now.

She thought hard of a quick and easy set-up prank that would leave his _highness_ crying for days. Then it hit her. The _perfect _prank. She quietly set off to work.

* * *

She limped her way through the castle. Tip-toeing past guard points and limp-sprinting in open areas until she reached the wizard's quarters.

Cautiously she looked for her item of revenge, an appearance altering pendant used by soldiers to infiltrate various holdouts in any disguise imaginable. Simply imagine what you want and clip on the pendant and your good to go. The pedant could only be removed if wished by the one who placed it on their person for further protection. She crept though the quarters, and breathe a sigh of relief when she realized the wizard wasn't there for whatever reason, and honestly she didn't care. Kagome then freely rummaged through various boxes until she found her prize. Holding it up with a quiet but triumphant cry she hurriedly limped back through the palace to Sesshomaru quarters. She knew he was now awake and knew she was out there so she put up forth her best acting skills and knocked.

He took his time answering and when he did he beckoned her in and closed the door. She sat on the corner of his bed while he expectantly waited by the door. She bit her lip.

'This was harder than expected, I really don't want to do this but for the greater good…' "I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled.

"Hmmmm." Sesshomaru arrogantly acted like he hadn't heard her. She scowled and Sesshomaru let a small smirk show through.

"I'm sorry!" She said a little more forcefully than necessary, but she couldn't help it.

"I expect next time you will listen and do as you are told. You are dismissed for now, but we will talk more on this matter tomorrow." He snobbishly strode over to the bed thinking he had won.

After all no one truly defied his orders that long. They were either crumbled under the pressure or were killed out of annoyance. Whichever came first.

Kagome sighed like she gave up and timidly paced up to Sesshomaru. She stood there for a second before hurriedly throwing her hands around his neck in a quick apologetic hug and scampered out (as fast as her injured ankle allowed her) before he could maim her. Sesshomaru was stunned, but nonetheless pleased. He hadn't expected any physical contact for a while. It wasn't like he enjoyed her spontaneous bouts of close physical proximity but it seemed whenever she was flowing with too much emotion it was her only outlet. He released a triumphant smirk and lay down to rest for a couple hours. He had a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

Once Kagome was safely back in her quarters she let out a malicious laugh.

She had heard that renowned and legendary military leaders were coming tomorrow to congradulate Sesshomaru on his success on taking over his father's lands so young. But apparently these were old-fashioned and not so open-minded ex-soldiers that wouldn't go near a woman for anything other than pleasure or food. They fully believed that it was a women's place to serve no matter the status (she had heard all of this from the ranting female servants which apparently found this all out last time they came to visit and they were treated poorly).

Well, how better to humiliate Sesshomaru at his supposed to be one of his most proudest moments than turning the all masculine Lord Sesshomaru into a lady with the charm necklace. Where he will have to face such lady hating men while being congratulated for always being on guard and being a great protector when he was tricked by a girl! He wouldn't be able to break the spell since it was her that had placed it. This was going to be GREAT!

Sure she would probably be physically reprimanded by someone afterwards, and have the wrath of not only the Lord of the West but his legendary war buddies too, but it was worth seeing his face and his humiliation.

'That will teach him not to mess with me. Of course I'll have to remove the spell before things get to out of hand but tomorrow will surely be the worst day of his life, and therefore be my happiest.'

Kagome drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of a world where she ruled and arrogant dog demons were put in their place.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. Chapter 11. Critique, praise, review. I love all you guys and will try my very hardest to get the next update out before you guys forget the plot and have to read it all over again just to know what it going on. Thanks again for taking the time to read. See you all next time…**

**DeadlyDisaster**


End file.
